Una Dulce Mirada
by oOo Dark-yuki oOo
Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…
1. Chapter 1

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi -)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo?? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

Capitulo 1: Súper Modelo

Toque el timbre por cuarta vez –Voy a entrar!!-grite desde la puerta de su departamento, al entrar me encontré lo que podría llamarse el basurero de la cuidad…podrían imaginarse un hermoso y amplio departamento de dos plantas con varias habitaciones además de la sala, comedor, cocina, estudio etc.… Y todo completamente arruinado por basura, comida y trastes sucios sin mencionar la ropa botada en gran parte de la sala… es decir alguien podría explicar un calcetín en la mesa de la cocina??

Pero así vivía él, Inuyasha Taisho, mi amigo de la infancia, desde siempre fuimos grandes amigos, teníamos la ventaja de que nuestras madres se llevaban bien y que además éramos vecinos, claro todo era perfecto hasta que decidió ser modelo y volverse famoso…

Lo observe un momento mas, estaba profundamente dormido debo aceptarlo se veía divino dormido, sus largas pestañas escondían sus hermosos ojos sus facciones completamente relajadas su cabello plateado ligeramente revuelto que enmarcaba su pálido rostro y al mismo tiempo lo hacia ver malditamente sexi, parecía un completo sueño poder verle tan de cerca, pero como todo sueño se tiene que despertar no? –INUYASHA!!- grite y lo sacudí –De nuevo estuviste despierto hasta tarde verdad?!- le quite la cobija que cubría su cuerpo…gran error.

Estaba con su duro y bien formado pecho, no pude evitarlo, es decir ustedes se contendrían?? Baje mi mirada por su trabajado abdomen y para mi "fortuna" tenia un bóxer de esos de licra negra que se ciñen al cuerpo del portador, dejándome en un completo shock con lo que estaba viendo frente a mi, a un completo adonis en ropa interior profundamente dormido con rostro de dios y un cuerpo de pecado, -_si con esto, me condenan, juro no me importaría ir al infierno…-_ pero mis pensamientos fueron completamente interrumpidos por un fuerte y cálido brazo.

El peli-plateado había atraído hacia si, a la sorprendida muchacha pegándola deliciosamente a su desnudo pecho y una de sus piernas estaba entre las de ella rosando ligeramente su intimidad lo que provoco en la chica descargas que la recorrían placenteramente de pies a cabeza.

El albino dio una vuelta dejándola debajo de él, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de ella, y como tal juntando sus cuerpos todavía mas, la morena estaba roja tan roja que podía sentir ardiendo todo el rostro-bueno no solamente el rostro-. El peli-plateado empezó a oler su cuello pasando su nariz por todo el lado derecho de ella al mismo tiempo que la ceñía mas contra el empujando sus caderas hacia ella, rozando deliciosamente su cuerpo contra el de ella.

La morena estaba completamente fuera de si, necesitaba gritar y sacárselo de encima y vaya que lo intento pero solo logro hacer que sus cuerpos encajaran todavía mas y aquel grito quedo ahogado en su garganta dejándolo salir en forma de gemido que fue a parar al oído del ahora medio despierto peli-plateado que al escuchar lo bien que la pasaba la chica, movió sus caderas un poco mas lento y profundo y sus nariz fue remplazada por su lengua que recorría el níveo cuello de la joven, pero gracias a eso la muchacha despertó de su placentera ensoñación.

-Pero que rayos crees que haces??!!- dijo gritándole al oído, el peli-plateado solo atino a moverse como si el cuerpo de ella quemara y no de la forma que a el le gustaría…

-Um? Kag…Kagome??- ahora si había despertado –Pero que rayos haces en mi cama!!, pervertida!!-grito tomando la cobija y tapándose como si de una chica delicada siendo sorprendida se tratara, la muchacha lo miro perpleja y con un ligero tic en el ojo –Que, que hago aquí??, deberías preguntártelo a ti pervertido!!!- le grito arrojándole una almohada en pleno rostro, salió corriendo de la habitación del chico azotando la puerta tras ella.

-Pero que rayos le pasa??- se pregunto el peli plateado que solo atino a levantarse de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Mientras tanto tras la puerta, la muchacha había perdido fuerza en sus piernas dejándose caer con su mano en el pecho tratando de contener la taquicardia con la había terminado después de su encuentro.

* * *

-mmm, que bien dormí!!- dijo el peli-plateado estirándose bajando las escaleras de su departamento, -_wow, lo hizo de nuevo- _pensó mientras observaba su ahora ya recogido apartamento, todo estaba en su lugar.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde sabia estaba ella preparándole el desayuno entro y la encontró tratando de alcanzar una taza de la parte de arriba de la alacena, dejándolo apreciar sus torneadas piernas y su bien formado y redondo trasero tuvo que desviar la vista para distraerse por que su "amigo" quería demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba ese short que portaba la joven.

Ella sintió su presencia y con toda la fuerza del mundo y con un ligero sonrojo trato de aparentar que nada había pasado –buenos días, flojo- le contesto con esa sonrisa que solo era para el.

De nuevo estaba ahí ella salvándolo con esa sonrisa suya que lo hacia gelatina por dentro –buenos días, Kag- le sonrió con la misma sincera sonrisa, pues el en el fondo sabia que ella no quería hablar de lo que paso en su habitación y que para ser sincero desafortunadamente no recordaba mucho.

-Hey Kag, quiero ramen!- le dijo posándose tras ella poniendo su barbilla en la coronilla de ella-si, si ya lo se, deberías comer algo mas nutritivo sabes?- le dijo mientras le ponía el plato en la mesa –estoy arto de esas odiosas dietas!! Quiero un poco de rameen al menos alguna vez no crees??- le dijo poniendo su mejor cara de perro tierno que tenia causando una risa en ella, como le encantaba hacerla reír era completamente mágico.

Estaban charlando amenamente cuando el timbre de su celular empezó a sonar –pásamelo kag- ella solo lo mato con la mirada-deberías buscarlo tu mismo!!- le grito mientras se lo pasaba. –gracias-se puso el celular entre el cuello y su mejilla-ah! Hola kikyo!- Kagome puso su cara de enfado – Si, estoy libre, bien, entones nos vemos ahí- la chica se la quedo mirando –si, ok bye- dejo el celular y se acerco a Kagome –tengo que irme nos vemos, y gracias kag- le dijo sonriéndole tomo su chaqueta negra y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, la cual hizo sonrojar a Kagome, que se quedo viendo la puerta por donde había salido.

* * *

-jajá, desayuno ramen??, no me lo creo, tu novio es genial- dijo mi amiga, si, sango ella es mi mejor amiga la conocí después de Inuyasha y así como con él, siempre me lleve bien con ella, ella es ligeramente mas alta que yo a comparación de mi cabello que llega a los hombros, su cabello le llega por debajo de los omoplatos en un castaño claro que hace contraste con mi negro cabello, tiene unos ojos chocolates un poco mas claros que los míos además de que su cuerpo esta mas desarrollado que el mío no es que este plana pero sango tenia un buen cuerpo.

-no es mi novio, sango- le dije como por cuarta vez en la que llevábamos de conversación –solo voy a verlo los fines de semana, para ayudarle a limpiar su apartamento y ver que este bien- la castaña la vio con una sonrisa picara-aja, y eso no es de novios no??-le dijo sonriéndole mas ante el sonrojo de su amiga-no, me preocupo por el, es todo, somos amigos de la infancia y ya- le dijo desviando la mirada para que no la siguiera molestando.

-Hey! Pues tu "novio" es MUY fotogénico!!- le dijo sango tomándola de los hombros para girarla hacia la tienda que tenían a la derecha que mostraba una gran variedad de revistas en las que aparecía el peli plateado en poses sumamente sugerentes con mucha y poca ropa –Kagome!! Vamos a comprar una, si??- le dijo emocionada la castaña a la morena que la veía como si tuviera tres ojos –no, lo necesito, mejor apurarnos si quieres llegar a ver la película-

-como puedes ser así??, no te interesa ni un poco??, pero si ustedes se llevan muy bien pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a salir...-dijo en un puchero la castaña.

-no, imposible!! Nosotros solo crecimos juntos…-dijo en un susurro triste mientras empezaba a caminar por la banqueta seguida de una sorprendida sango.

**..**..FLASHBACK..**..**

Hace 4 años

-waa, Yasha-kun!! Tu hermano es genial!!- dice la niña de 13 años.

-mi hermano??, que puede tener de genial??- dijo el chico de 15 años mirando a la niña que abrazaba efusivamente una foto de su hermano.

-es un modelo, sale en comerciales y revistas, de verás me casaría con él!!- grito Kagome emocionada con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo notable mientras abrazaba una revista del modelo.

-él no se interesa en niñitas tontas!!- le dijo el niño celoso de su ya no tan querido hermano

-eso ya lo se!!, cuando crezcas espero seas como el así será genial venir a verte!!- le dijo la niña mientras lo volteaba a ver –aunque no imagino a Yasha-kun como modelo- se llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla tratando de imaginarlo

-keh!! No hay nada que yo no pueda lograr Kagome- dijo mirándola con una fría pero decidida mirada

Tiempo después el había sido escogido en una audición de modelaje dándole el principio de su carrera.

Yo estaba feliz por él, aunque debo admitir que al principio era difícil de creer

Aunque cuando Yasha comenzó a trabajar nuestro tiempo para vernos se hizo completamente escaso, siempre teniendo cesiones y entrevistas, en realidad podía soportarlo hasta que…

Una tarde que lo esperaba me asome desde mi ventana y lo vi besándose con una de sus "amigas" al principio no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero sentía como mi corazón se comprimía y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer sobre mis mejillas y entonces descubrí que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho.

**..**..END FLASHBACK..**..**

Tiempo después lo vi con varias mujeres mas sin contar a la que lo llamo esta tarde ella es su novia…

Y por mas que lo intente no puedo crecer tanto como ella o hacer mi pecho mas grande o verme tan glamurosa como ellas es por eso que decidí…

-hey! Kagome!! , mira quien vino a verte- dijo mi madre desde la entrada de mi habitación –hola!!- si, era él, parado ahí fuera de mi habitación despreocupadamente con su ropa que por mas informal y rara que pareciera en el podía verse como si del mejor diseñador se tratara.

-que…que haces aquí??- pregunte incorporándome de la cama en la que había estado meditando –que bueno que viniste Inuyasha-kun hacia tiempo que no te veía, estas tan guapo como siempre!!- dijo mi madre casi lanzándose sobre el, hace un tiempo le habría apretado las mejillas, pero ya saben de los modelos y sus rostros…-bueno estas en tu casa, nos vemos chicos-

-gracias tía- y volteo a verme con una extraña mirada –hey Kag, mañana es domingo, así que no hay que dormir- dijo mientras se subía a mi cama de manera felina en cuatro patas arrinconándome contra la pared.

-inu…Inuyasha, pe…pero que rayos crees que haces??!!- le grite, si es que ah eso le llaman gritar por que mi voz se atoro en mi garganta saliendo me en forma de susurro al sentir como pegaba su frente ala mía…

-oh! Vamos kag solo videojuegos y películas como antes ne??- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro mas al mío casi rosando nuestros labios

-ti…tienes que descansar, tendrás trabajo mañana- dije y con un gran dolor lo aparte de mi, desviando mi rostro para que no notara mi sonrojo

-una vez ala semana no hace nada, vamos traje, ramen, refrescos y dulces de los que te gustan- dijo poniendo esa cara de perro que siempre me pone, jure haber visto un par de orejitas sobre su cabeza y una cola imaginaria que se movía sobre su espalda

-bien, bien, pero no me eches la culpa si te duermes en plena sesión ne?- le sonreí como solo le sonreía a el y así comenzó nuestra noche de video juegos y comida chatarra…

* * *

Continuara…

**Bueno pues aquí esta mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic…n.n**

**Les gusto?, me dedico a otra cosa?, me consigo una vida? u.u...pues dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias y denle click en el botón verde…los rews son gratis xD**

_**Dark_yuki **_


	2. Adiós

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo?? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

**Capitulo 2: Adiós **

_Inuyasha vive en un mundo diferente al mío en el que solo existe el glamur, la moda, las mujeres, por eso decidí, que con solo estar a su lado era suficiente…_

-Jajaja, Inuyasha enserio eres malo para este juego- le dije después de la cuarta ganada seguida que le llevaba en el videojuego –simplemente te dejo ganar Kagome- me dijo concentrado en "ganarme" lo que causo una risa mas sonora en mi que atrajo su atención instantáneamente su mirada era seria pero después se suavizo y me sonrió con la sonrisa favorita que te tenia solo para mi. Después de eso, todo alrededor desapareció solo alcance a ver la pantalla que tenia un _Game Over_ y el rostro de Inuyasha acercándose al mío…

No pude evitar no sonreír al escuchar su risa me hacia estremecer solo escuchándola cuando me di cuenta mi rostro estaba acercándose al de ella su sonrojo no tardo en aparecer lo que la hizo ver sumamente encantadora podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca y apostaría todo a que ella también podía sentir el mío sobre sus labios…

Kagome al sentir los labios del platinado rosando los suyos hizo que su corazón acelerara al 100 por segundo, eso se podía?? No tenia idea solo sabia que si el la besaba su taquicardia pasaría a ser lo ultimo en su mente, entre cerro los ojos para no perder los soles de el y…

-nee-chan!! Mama dice que no vayas a acostarse tarde, inu no-nii-chan!! Te hablo Miroku dice que mañana hay una sesión de fotos…-dijo el pequeño sota hermano menor de Kagome, al entrar al cuarto donde ahora se encontraba una chica completamente sonrojada con el corazón a 1000 a una considerable distancia de un hermoso ojidorado que volteo a ver al pequeño ya no tan querido hermano de la chica que hasta hace unos segundos podía haber besado…

-gracias sota, no te preocupes, ya vamos a dormir- le dijo con su mejor fingida sonrisa ya que después de la interrupción lo que menos quería era sonreírle ala causa del fallido beso –bien!! Dormirás conmigo ne??-le pregunto emocionado el niño viéndolo como si fuera todo un _superman _el que tenia enfrente –claro enseguida voy-y el niño salió corriendo gritando algo que apenas entendió como un mama necesito mas cobijas!!...

Volteo a ver a Kagome que al parecer aun no salía de su shock por que veía fijamente el lugar por donde había salido su hermano –bueno, Kag, será mejor que vaya a dormir, nos vemos mañana…-

Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica que ahora tenía toda su atención –si, nos vemos mañana- dijo apenas en un susurro, eso sonó a decepción?? Se pregunto para si el ojidorado que solo atino a sonreír para la chica, la tomo del rostro con su mano derecha se acerco y dejo un cálido beso en la comisura de sus labios, se alejo en un momento rápido hacia la puerta –buenas noches Kag…-y cerro tras él la puerta –bu…buenas noches…-salió de su ensueño y se llevo una mano a un lado casi escaso de los labios y sonrió abrazo a su almohada y se acostó para dormir y con suerte poder soñar con cierto modelo que tenia su corazón preso…

* * *

_-pero, que dices??!!, recuérdame matar a sota cuando lo vea, definitivamente se olvidara del videojuego que le compre-_ decía la voz de sango desde el otro lado del teléfono, si, acababa de contarle mi noche de videojuegos con Inuyasha y creo que imaginaran la razón por la que ahora quiere golpear a mi hermano…

-tranquila sango, ya paso, si no sucedió nada entre nosotros es por que así debe ser, además el ya tiene novia…- lo ultimo salió de mi garganta como su susurro triste, que apuesto sango logro comprender bien por que se quedo callada buscando una forma de hacerme sentir mejor como siempre lo hace y es que es de la amigas que a pesar de que te inventas tu teatro ellas saben lo que en realidad te pasa…

De repente empezó a vibrar mi celular –hey sango, espera un poco esta sonando mi celular –_ok, te espero- _me contesto, yo tome mi celular y cuando escuche su voz todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, como rayos podía hacer que con solo escucharlo mi corazón fuera en una loca carrera y mi estomago saltara en su lugar?? –hey! Kagome!! Sigues ahí??- volvió a preguntar, que si estaba aquí?? Creo que fui y regrese a la luna…-si…si estoy aquí, que pasa Inuyasha??- le conteste viniendo en mi.

-bueno, veras lo que pasa es que deje mi celular en el cuarto de tu hermano y me gustaría que me lo trajeras, Miroku me esta volviendo loco- con razón no tenia registrado el numero –te lo llevo al estudio de siempre??- pregunte saliendo de mi cuarto para ir al de mi hermano –enserio?? Ok si por favor, a donde siempre, gracias kag…- su voz sonó dulce??-mmm… si voy para a ya nos vemos- colgué el celular y corrí para atender a sango.

-sango??, perdón pero tengo que ir al estudio a Inuyasha se le olvido el celular en mi casa- le conteste medio agitada por la carreara de mi cuarto al de mi hermano y de regreso –esta bien kag, no te preocupes, me llamas en la noche si??- me dijo algo desanimada –bien sango lo prometo, te marcare, nos vemos – le dije tratando de sonar alegre –ok, nos vemos.- colgamos y yo Salí corriendo de mi casa hacia el estudio.

* * *

-hola, vengo a traer algo para Inuyasha Taisho – le dije a la recepcionista –si, me dijo que te esperaba, pasa al estudio – me dijo señalándome el lugar, aunque obviamente ya me sabia de memoria, venia siempre que quería ver a Inuyasha –si, gracias- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Hey! Kagome!- me saludo una voz conocida de tras de mi, voltee hacia donde provenía la voz y me quede congelada pero hirviendo al mismo tiempo, pues Inuyasha traía solo un chaleco negro abierto de enfrente, y cuando digo solo es SOLO!! Sin ninguna playera que estorbara la vista de su escultural duro y bien formado pecho y abdomen, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados ajustados que le llegaban ligeramente bajo la cadera de esos con bolsas y cadenas que estaban de moda y que si no lo estaban él, los ponía a la moda, el bóxer blanco que sobre salía del pantalón, tenia un gorro negro en la cabeza que contrastaba perfectamente con su chaleco y su cabello plateado…

-kag?…Kagome!!, te estoy hablando estas bien??- le pregunte parecía que se había ido de la tierra se veía tan linda toda embobada, jaja había olvidado que no llevaba nada además del chaleco y al parecer ella lo noto, si no estuviéramos rodeados habría terminado lo que deje pendiente en su cuarto, pero unos pasos tras de mi, me sacaron de la mirada embelesada que tenia en ella, y es decir, ella para mirarme como yo lo estaba haciendo necesitaba quitarme la camisa y ella lo lograba con una sonrisa, en cambio si yo la viera sin camisa me quedaría estúpido…

-Inuyasha, quien es la chica??, tu hermana?? Tu prima??- pregunto una chica alta de cabello negro largo perfectamente peinado y acomodado con un excelente cuerpo vestida igual que Inuyasha solo que ella con un saco con mangas tres cuartos, pero, a que hora había llegado ahí??

-ah, no, ella es una amiga, kag, te presento a Kikyo, Kikyo ella es Kagome-nos presento respectivamente y me di cuenta instantáneamente de que ella era la _novia _de Inuyasha –am..Hola- salude con una sonrisa que mas pareció mueca o eso creí por que en cuanto ella escucho la palabra _amiga _de los labios de Inuyasha su rostro formo una completa y frívola sonrisa que me sorprendió, es decir por que una supermodelo novia de Inuyasha tendría celos de la amiga que no es una belleza y que solo cuida de el??

-Hey!!Ustedes dos que hacen ahí platicando no tenemos todo el día jóvenes, pacen al escenario ya!!-dijo el director al observar a sus modelos platicando en medio de la sesión. Ellos tomaron rápido sus posiciones como les iba diciendo el fotógrafo –no, no Inuyasha acerca mas tu rostro al de ella, kikyo tu pecho debe rosar el suyo no taparlo- los modelos hicieron lo que les pidió el fotógrafo feliz por su obediencia empezó a alabar lo bien que se veían juntos pero una chica azabache era todo lo contrario podía sentir su corazón siendo rasgado y desecho en su pecho al ver las poses que eran mas atrevidas e intimas, ella sabia que ese no era su mundo, se sentía fuera de lugar, además de que unos celos y una impotencia se apoderaban de ella muy lenta y dolorosamente.

No se dio cuenta que la sesión había terminado, solo quería salir de ahí ya!!, se dio la vuelta y no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien –oye!! Cuidado donde caminas!!-le grito el afectado, pero ella solo salió aunque una voz, _su voz_ la detuvo llamándola por su nombre –Kagome, hey espera adonde vas??- le gritaba el peli-plateado tratando de alcanzarla, pues la había visto todo el tiempo no podía evitar no mirarla cuando su rostro pasaba de la tristeza a la incomodidad, pero verla triste lo desarmaba por completo solo atino a salir tras ella dejando a una sorprendida kikyo en el escenario…

-me voy Inuyasha, yo…yo no me siento bien aquí, lo siento- le dijo la muchacha una vez que lo tenia enfrente –pero porque?? Espera un momento mas y yo te llevo a casa- le dijo el ojidorado mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla de regreso –No!!- le dijo mientras quitaba su mano de un movimiento brusco de la cálida de él, el ojidorado solo atino a verla desconcertado ahora de triste se había enojado –ven conmigo Kagome- le dijo serio, pero al ver que ella se resistía la tomo por la espalda y detrás de las rodillas y las llevo en modo "princesa" hasta el escenario.

-hey!! Jakotsu!! Tomarías una foto más por favor??- le dijo al ahora sorprendido fotógrafo que solo atino a asentir, como te resistes a algo pedido por el?? Todo el staff de producción miraban divertidos las escena del modelo con su _hermana _pequeña haciendo comentarios sobre lo bien que se veían, lo que hizo aumentar el sonrojo en Kagome que de seguir así terminaría haciéndole competencia a una manzana –ya basta Inuyasha bájame ya!!- gritaba lo que provocaba una sonrisa muy encantadora y sincera por parte de Inuyasha que para algunos era increíble verlo sonriendo y riendo así –vamos kag, solo sonríe- le dijo mientras la atraía mas así él y por fin jakotsu tomaba la foto…

* * *

-vaya es difícil verlo como mi novio, juntos solo parecemos un par de hermanos- dijo la azabache recostada en el sofá del departamento de Inuyasha, al final tenia que quedarse a unas fotografías mas y un cambio de vestuario por lo que decidió irse, aunque prometiéndole a Inuyasha que se iba al departamento de él y le haría la cena, con tal de que la dejara ir, solo que ya era muy tarde casi eran las 10 y el tenia que haber llegado a las 8, por lo que empezó a preocuparse aunque sin quererlo se fue quedando dormida en el sillón de la sala…

Entre en al departamento me quite el labial con fastidio de la boca avente mi chamarra a un closet que estaba a la entrada, pude oler el delicioso sabor de una comida casera inundando el lugar, entre en la cocina seguido por el olor, pero no había nadie solo ollas en la estufa recién apagadas por lo que se veía, caminaba directo a mi cuarto cuando vi que algo se movió en la sala entre poniendo atención y pude encontrarla a ella, dulcemente acostada en el sillón con una de mis camisas y un pants, seguramente se había duchado al llegar hizo la comida y esperándolo se quedo dormida, si, esa era su Kagome a veces era como estar casado con ella, aunque si fuera con ella la palabra estar casado sonaba muy bien.

Se puso en cuclillas cerca del rostro de la joven y pudo oler el shampoo de su cabello aun húmedo –mi, Kagome- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y posaba dulcemente sus labios sobres los de ella –ya llegue- dijo seguido de una sonrisa y con cuidado de no despertarla recostó su cabeza a lado de la de ella y se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó y sintió un delicioso aroma entre café y una loción deliciosa que inundo sus sentidos, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue el hermoso rostro de cierto peli-plateado, iba a hablar pero solo atino a quedarse mirándolo, admirándolo hasta que un par de hermosos soles la miraban como tratando de enfocarla.

-inu…Inuyasha, deberías ir a descansar- dijo poniéndose de pie y volteándose para que el no notara el sonrojo que había causado el sentirse atrapada viéndolo como idiota –Kagome?, por que haces tanto por mi??- le pregunto tallando sus ojos con el puño mientras se sentaba alado de la ahora sentada joven –mmm??, que clase de pregunta es esa??- pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho –yo…solo quiero saber-dijo mirándola y acercando su rostro al de ella-bue…bueno, yo me preocupo mucho por ti, sien…siento que si no vengo a verte te encontrara enterrado entre basura y ropa sucia jeje-dijo tratando de sonar menos interesada de lo que en realidad se preocupaba por el –a mi me gusta…-dijo mientras se relajaba en el hombro de ella –que lo hagas, me hace feliz…gracias-le dijo mientras terminaba acostado en las piernas de la joven.

Ella sonrió al verlo plenamente dormido de acerco un poco a el y pudo ver en el cuello de su camisa marcas de labial, y ahora que estaba cerca el aroma de _ella_ un olor acido y cítrico, podía imaginarse fácilmente lo que podía haber pasado y la razón de que llegara tarde hoy…pero que estaba diciendo?? Si ella no podía reclamarle nada, pero las palabras que le dijo solo la hacen tener esperanza sobre algo que no puede ser…_Inuyasha, no me hagas tener mas esperanzas…_

-Inuyasha…- le dijo tratando de despertarlo –mmm??, Kagome??, que pasa??-dijo al ver que le extendía las llaves de su departamento –te las devuelvo- le dijo tajante-pero, por que??-dijo despertando completamente, no podía estar hablando enserio –ya no voy a venir mas- le dijo poniéndose de pie –Kagome- la llamo, por favor que alguien le dijera que aun estaba dormido –no puedo seguir viniendo, tienes novia, deberías pedirle a ella que limpie por ti- volteo, tomo su chamarra y se la puso –no soy, una empleada, que cuida de ti, Inuyasha, adiós-salió del departamento corriendo tan rápido como podía deteniéndose en un parque cerca.

Se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salió corriendo, que mas podía hacer? ella tenia razón, ella no era su empleada y no tenia forma de detenerla…

_Yo, pensé que solo estando cerca de ti seria suficiente, pero no puedo por que eso solo es un pretexto, lo único que yo quería era que me vieras y pudieras enamorarte de mí… _y las lagrimas resbalándose por su rostro destruyendo con cada una el corazón que yo no le pertenecía…

* * *

Continuara…

Bueno, ya esta el segundo capi de mi fic ^^ mil gracias a:

**virginia260: **gracias por el rew, autor e historia favorita, espero no decepcionarte y no te preocupes no pienso dejarlo ^^…

**yeray: **gracias por el rew, espero me sigas apoyando ^^

**Arito:** gracias por el rew, espero te allá gustado el capi ^^

**Hakudoshi: **gracias por el rew, tienes una idea y creo que aquí lo demuestra mucho no crees?? xD

**Camilita-chan:** gracias por el rew e historia favorita, espero te gustara el capi ^^ y como soy nueva en esto no se como hacer que se vea mi fic en la pagina principal donde están los demás así que si pudieras ayudarme te lo agradecería n.n

Y a todos aquellos que leen y no comentan. Son un amor todas de veras me ayudan mucho sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus rews ^^…son gratis…xD

**Dark_yuki**


	3. Confesión

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo?? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

**Capitulo 3: confesión**

Yasha, hey!! Me oyes??!! Estas bien??-pregunto por tercera vez el ojiazul –eh? Ah, si Miroku que decías??- contesto saliendo de su ensueño –amigo que pasa contigo?, hace tres semanas que no te concentras en el trabajo, eh cancelado entrevistas para que no noten que estas en la luna pero hasta en las sesiones de fotos estas distraído!!- casi grito el manager exasperado de su amigo, él sabia la situación por la que pasaba Inuyasha no por nada era su amigo, además el era el único que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos y de las atmosferas que creaban al estar solos, Inuyasha era muy despistado en ese sentido, pero desde que Kagome había decidido dejar de verlo hace tres semanas su amigo estaba totalmente perdido…

-no estoy distraído, solo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…-bajo su rostro a su desayuno, no se le antojaba nada, prefería la comida de su Kagome, su Kagome, mmm, no sonaba tan mal y de nuevo se le vino a la mente su rostro cuando se iba de su departamento conteniendo las lagrimas, apretó las manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, nunca había sentido tanta impotencia, de salir tras ella y detenerla pegarla a su cuerpo y …y después que?? Todo eso lo golpeaba una y otra vez…

-Yasha, tu pediste ramen??- pregunto extrañado Miroku al ver a la mesera, linda por cierto, que les traía la orden –eh? Ah si, gracias- de nuevo lo había hecho, soltó un suspiro y le dio las gracias a la mesera –oye Miroku, has podido comunicarte con Kagome??- su manager, solo sonrió, al recordar que había platicado mucho con cierta amiga de Kagome que lo traía últimamente en su nube –si ,bueno sango dice…-no termino por que fue interrumpido por alguien que se sentó a lado de ellos en la mesa –hola, Inuyasha, como estas?? Hace mucho que no salimos, no me pones mucha atención-soltó fríamente kikyo ignorando olímpicamente a Miroku y volteando a ver a un Inuyasha que mascullaba bajo por la interrupción.

-ah, no Kikyo lo siento estaba algo ocupado- dijo con una sonrisa tan forzada que salió mas como una mueca –bueno Yasha yo no interrumpo, tu agenda termina por hoy así que nos vemos mañana en el estudio de acuerdo??- el chico se despidió de su manager y amigo, para enfrentar a la chica que tenia enfrente.

-Inu…Inuyasha, dime que esa cosa no es tuya- le dijo señalando el plato de ramen sobre la mesa que estaba a medio comer –eh? Si, es mía, por que??- pregunto extrañado mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca la chica hizo una cara de asco –no hagas eso, no va con tu imagen de modelo, no deberías ni voltear a ver ese tipo de comida- volteo el rostro para no verlo, Inuyasha solo rodo los ojos, era obvio que le dijera eso, y de repente otra vez ella cruzo por su mente con esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba y hacia gelatina por dentro –oye Kikyo, si yo te pidiera que jugáramos videojuegos y viéramos películas por toda la noche que dirías??-

La chica lo miro con extrañeza, para que le preguntaba eso?? –bueno te diría que eso no va contigo…-le dio una sonrisa traviesa que lo hizo estremecer, como si le hubieran pasado un cubo de hielo por la espalda-además, se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer durante toda la noche- le dijo pasando su mano por su muslo, muy cerca de la entrepierna, lo que hizo que el chico se exaltara pero no se movió –vamos a mi camerino, Inuyasha –le susurro al oído

Lo tomo de la mano para levantarse y ambos se perdieron en un largo pasillo que iba directo a los camerinos…

* * *

-Kagome ya pasaron dos semanas- dijo sango ya aburrida de estar estacionada afuera del departamento de cierto modelo

-tres y media semanas- contesto tensa de preocupación, si , ella decidió ya no verlo, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada, es decir desde que ya no lo ve no hacia otra cosa que pensar en el , si había comido si estaría bien, que pensaba de ella todo le daba vueltas, al fin y al cabo el no tenia la culpa de que ella estuviera completamente enamorada de él, bueno si la tenia, por ser tan endemoniadamente sexi, irresistible, arrogante y poseer esa sonrisa que podía dejarla echa una completa masa de flan.

-Kagome estas obsesionada, no pudo pasarle mucho en tres semanas, los modelos son así simplemente lo olvidan y se siguen vistiendo como les dicen, ella sabia que no era cierto, por que el manager de Inuyasha le había hablado de cómo se encontraba de perdido sin su amiga, se ruborizo de pensar en el si tan solo no fuera tan pervertido…

-el no es así sango, además tu no sabes lo mal que puede estar su departamento en una semana, y si antes estaba mal imagina como estará multiplicado por tres!!-

-tres y medio-contesto sango divertida ante la preocupada mirada de su amiga-vamos kag, solo sal y ya, tienes que enfrentarlo-

-De acuerdo- comento decidida saliendo del coche, se recargo en la ventana de la puerta de carro –si no salgo en 15 minutos, tienes permiso de ir al infierno por mi- sango solo soltó una carcajada ante el humor de su amiga.

* * *

-Mierda, enserio esta hecho un desastre –el oji-dorado veía con desconcierto y fastidio su ahora desordenado departamento, tenia que aceptarlo estaba horrible, se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un café que se había preparado –sabe horrible- se dijo así mismo, definitivamente si no comía algo moriría de hambre, se dirigió a la puerta tomó su chamarra y cuando abrió la puerta su vista se fijo en cierta muchacha que lo tenia perdido desde hace un mes tal vez mas porque cada día sin ella era como un torturante siglo que lo comía por dentro.

-_me pregunto si estará bien- _había bajado del carro y subió al piso, pero ya que estaba afuera del departamento le había costado tocar el timbre era miedo lo que sentía o solo los nervios que la carcomían por dentro?? No lo sabia, solo sabia que necesitaba verlo de nuevo y que este mes había sido el mas lento y asfixiante de su vida, no pensó que estar lejos de el fuera tan doloroso y solitario, levanto el rostro y se quedo paralizada incluso creyó dejar de respirar al ver a una penetrante desconcertada y dulce mirada dorada que añoraba ver desde hace mucho…

-Kagome- -Inuyasha- dijeron al unisonó, sus miradas se conectaron e Inuyasha por inercia se acerco a ella incluso podían rosar sus pechos, el llevo su mano derecha al rostro de ella y lo poso sobre su mejilla, ella se sonrojo, y el le regalo la sonrisa mas dulce que había visto en el, incluso su mirada era cálida, podía sentir como la abrasaba con solo mirarla –kag…-

-que significa esto?- se escucho una voz suave y fría tras ellos, Kagome se separo se Inuyasha dando un paso a tras y al ojidorado se le borro la sonrisa –mmm, bueno yo- dijo Kagome nerviosa por sentirse descubierta por la novia de Inuyasha.

-como sea, Inuyasha tenemos que irnos hay trabajo que hacer- paso a la do de Kagome dándole una fría mirada que la hizo sentir pequeña, paso su brazo por el de Inuyasha y lo jalo para separarlos, odiaba como esa niña se acercaba a él, era como si ella que era el centro de atención siempre, dejara de existir –yo no te pedí que pasaras por mi Kiko- contesto despectivo Inuyasha ante la actitud de su "novia".

-sabes que, tu actitud es rara Inuyasha no se que pasa contigo, apenas me pones atención y ahora que vengo por ti te pones así??- pregunto despectiva la chica comenzando a hartarse de este juego con el modelo –Kikyo, escucha, yo no soy la persona que crees-

-que dices?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida la modelo ante el cambio de actitud de su ya no tan seguro novio.

-que, la persona que tu crees conocer no es el verdadero, yo solo fingía ser como todos ustedes, para poder estar en su mundo, incluso hice cosas que yo nunca creí hacer, y este ultimo mes me di cuenta de muchas cosas me di cuenta de que si no estoy cerca de ella-dijo señalando a una estupefacta Kagome que no podía creer lo que escuchaba-no soy yo mismo- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Kagome no podía creerlo que había dicho, el acababa de confesar que no era el sin ella.

-quieres decir que esta…-dijo mirando a Kagome como si fuera nada-esta niña, es mejor que yo??- dijo reteniendo un nudo en la garganta pero no de tristeza o desilusión si no de coraje por sentirse humillad ante una niña sin chiste.

-así es, Kikyo- el ojidorado se puso entre Kagome y la modelo al ver la mirada que le ponía Kikyo ante su respuesta, el no permitiría que ella le hiciera daño a su niña.

-pues, me decepcionas Inuyasha, creí que eras alguien mejor, no la clase de tonto que se emociona con cualquier niña tonta- soltó con odio retenido al ver la mirada del ojidorado y el acto de protección hacia la entrometida mocosa.

-cuidado Kikyo, de mi puedes decir lo que te venga en gana por que me da igual lo que pienses de mi, pero no te atrevas a insultar a Kagome por que eso si no te lo perdonare- contesto ante la ofensa el ojidorado mandándole la mas fría y cruel mirada, que helo los huesos de la modelo, que solo atino a darse la vuelta maldiciendo

-esto no se quedara así niño tonto, no te sientas mucho solo eras una diversión para mi- les dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador que cerro sus puertas tras ella.

-Inu…Inuyasha- dijo una aturdida Kagome a lo que pasaba, llamando la atención del ojidorado que volteo a verla

-Kagome, lo siento, yo dependía mucho de ti y no me di cuenta que te lastimaba con mi actitud- dijo el ojidorado que al no obtener respuesta continuo –yo…yo me convertí en modelo, por ti Kagome, yo quería ser tan genial como mi hermano y así llamar tu atención, pero al trabajar mas y mas yo me perdí completamente en ese mundo y olvide la razón de todo mi comienzo-

-Kagome, me di cuenta que estar contigo es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, se que crees que eres una niña, pero yo soy aun mas infantil que tu, pero yo no puedo hacer nada sin ti, tal vez sea un poco egoísta lo que voy a decirte, pero, quiero que sepas que siempre fuste la persona mas importante para mi-

-Y me di cuenta de… que te amo- dijo sonrojado pero seguro de lo que decía, bien ya lo había dicho y sentía como su corazón estaba en su garganta podía sentir como vibraba todo su cuerpo de emoción de al fin haber descubierto y revelado sus sentimientos.

-estas mintiendo- contesto la chica atónita a lo que decía

-no lo estoy- la miro fijamente

-Kikyo, va a irse- bajo la mirada para esquivar la de el

-no me importa- dio un paso al frente hacia ella

-bien, la llamaras luego entonces- lo miro, tratando descubrir algo que le dijera que el lo haría pero se sorprendió al ver que el tomaba su celular de la chaqueta y lo arrojaba desde el balcón haciéndose pedazos en el impacto.

-pe…pero que rayos crees que haces!!- le grito atónita corriendo hacia el balcón mirando el ahora destruido celular varios pisos bajo ellos.

-no necesito el numero de ninguna chica Kagome- se poso tras ella

-pero ahí también estaba mi numero- dijo en un susurro que el apenas pudo oír

-memorice tu numero- dio solución rápidamente

-_Inuyasha yo te amo mucho también_- pensó la chica al borde de las lágrimas ante la confesión del chico

-me convertiré en el chico perfecto- le dijo decidido el modelo

-Eh?- pero a que se refería??

-mmm, pero como lo lograre?-se llevo la mano a la barbilla en una pose de pensante

-_El tenia que estar bromeando!! , vengo aquí todas las semanas a limpiar para él, cuando tenia novia decidí irme para no estorbar, siempre estoy preocupada por el y vengo cada vez que puedo solo para verlo y después de todo eso, el no se da cuenta de lo que siento??!!_-

-Kagome, solo como referencia, como es el tipo de chico que te gusta??- pregunto el chico con la cara mas inocente que encontró.

-completamente lo opuesto a lo que tu res Inuyasha!!- casi grito la chica ante el enojo de la ignorancia del chico hacia sus sentimientos, como le encantaría haberlo golpeado.

El muchacho la miro sorprendido, pero se recupero rápidamente, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios y aun tras la chica la abrazo y pego su cuerpo al de ella deliciosamente acerco sus labios a su oído y susurro sensualmente –creo que ya lo sabes kag, no hay nada que yo no pueda lograr… recuerda serás toda mía- y poso un delicado beso en su cuello que derritió a la chica que estaba ahora mas roja que un tomate, -estaré esperando entonces- dijo con una sonrisa al tenerlo de nuevo después de un mes sin verlo, él la abrazo aun mas de lo que ya la tenia y así permanecieron disfrutando de su compañía…

-Inuyasha si quieres perseguirme, bien, aceptare tu reto entonces…- dijo para si Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del peli plateado.

* * *

Continuara…

Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo de mi fic ^^

Les agradezco a todas por sus rews y categorías chicas me dan fuerza e inspiración para seguir actualizando ^^

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan': **niña gracias por todas las categorías^///^ me alegra te gustara mucho y este también te haya gustado y pues con un despertar así yo quiero a un Inu como reloj xD

**XiO: **y no eres la única ¬¬ yo también la odio!! Pero no pude evitar ponerla es necesaria u.u buuu

**Yeray: **gracias por la alerta, yo espero con ansia tu nuevo capi ^///^

**hekate ama: **bueno pues ya sabes que paso no?? Espero te gustara ^^

**Hakudoshi: **bueno no fue exactamente por ella pero al menos ya le dijo todo no?? Espero te gustara ^^

**LadyOscar : **gracias, y pues si es tierno así me gustan los fics, aunque prefiero poner lemmons u//u.

**Hikaruichi: **gracias por la categoría, pero me gustaría que comentaras para saber que te parece ^^

**Ro0uZz SAotome: **me alegra que te gustara ya esta aquí el actua que tanto me pedias xD

**virginia260 : **creo que si existe yo la uso mucho a veces xD, en cuanto a Kouga…por el momento no tengo pensado ponerlo en fic, es un personaje que quiero mucho para hacerlo sufrir quedando en medio de Inu y kag u.u pero me lo pensare gracias. ^^

**knd.03 : **gracias por la alerta, pero me gustaría que comentaras para saber que te parece ^^

También a todos los que leen y no comentan gracias ^^ nos vemos en la siguiente actualización… no olviden su rew, me hacen feliz n.n…

**Dark_yuki**


	4. Un Trabajo

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo?? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

Capitulo 4: Un Trabajo

Entré en el departamento que ya tanto conocía, ahora extrañamente mas limpio que antes y por que?? Pues por que gracias a que Inuyasha había declarado sus sentimientos, buscaba cualquier escusa para poder verme casi todos los días, lo cual no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, y lo mejor de esto es que Inuyasha no había salido con nadie después de lo que paso y "extrañamente" habían pasado a kikyo a otra compañía por lo que no era necesario que se encontrara o trabajara con Inuyasha, definitivamente tenia que agradecerle a Miroku, managers como el debería haber para todos los modelos…

-ya llegue!!- le grite al entrar en su habitación abriendo la puerta para sorprenderlo, pero para mi desgracia la sorprendida fui yo, por que al entrar encontré a un sorprendido Inuyasha con una pequeña toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura tapando justo lo necesario, aunque eso no quito la fantasía sexual que acababa de llevarme a la mente, la podrían evitar ustedes??

Su hermoso y largo cabello plateado estaba húmedo y despeinado dándole una perfecta imagen rebelde con pequeñas gotas de agua escurriendo por su delicioso y níveo cuello para perderse lenta y agonizantemente por su formado y cálido pecho, pasando por su abdomen perdiéndose en cierta parte prohibida ahora tapada por la toalla, ahora dejen de babear por que lo que siguió después fue "peor"…

Se imaginaran como estaba yo no?? Sip exactamente, roja?? Uff ahora un rojo se veía pálido a mi lado, mis ojos no dejaban de comerse al apetecible modelo y mi mueca era el de una completa boba, reaccione al momento de sentir a cierto modelo muy, pero muy cerca de mí apresándome contra la pared con sus brazos a mi costado y su delicioso acercamiento me aturdió…

-que pasa kag?? Al fin te enamoraste de mí??- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, seguramente había visto como lo había comido con solo mirarlo –de donde sacas eso??, vístete ya!!- le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo y rayos lo tenia tan duro y tan suave y cálido al mismo tiempo que cualquiera podría perderse con solo un abrazo suyo.

-de donde lo saco??, bueno tal vez sea por que estabas en plena fantasía sexual al verme, además fuiste tu la que entro sin tocar a la habitación de un chico- dijo el modelo tomando las pequeñas manos que estaban ahora sobre su pecho por el intento de alejarlo, apartarse de ella?? Como si fuera a permitirlo!! Solo bastaba verla para querer arrojársele encima y besarla tan apasionadamente como quisiera.

-que pasa kag, te comieron la lengua?? O tal vez te lo estas pensando y quieres descubrir que tan suave es mi cama??- le dije al ver que por mi comentario anterior se sonrojaba mas y ponía su vista en mis manos que la sujetaban, estaba aturdida y eso yo iba a aprovecharlo.

-Vamos, preciosa- le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a mi deliciosamente arrastrándola conmigo a la cama, para mi suerte venia con una falda que apenas alcanzaba sus rodillas, acaso le gustaba enloquecerme?? Pagaría por eso, me posicione entre sus piernas y nos rosamos deliciosamente nuestros sexos, mi cabeza estaba junto a la de ella suprimí un gemido en mi garganta que salió como un gruñido y ella no estaba mejor que yo su gemido lleno mis oídos convirtiéndolo en una hermosa melodía.

-I-Inuyasha-a,- dijo suavemente contra mi oído, eso me incito mas aun, moví mis caderas contra las de ella dando pequeñas envestidas, mis manos viajaron por sus costados hasta sus muslos y los acaricie perdiéndome en su suavidad, moví mi rostro hacia su cuello de empecé a olerlo era embriagante, me anestesiaba completamente, le di pequeños besos por toda la zona, ella ladeo el cuello dándome el suficiente espacio para bajar por el hasta el naciente de sus pechos, ella en todo momento, no había dejado de gemir mi nombre y sus caderas estaban inconscientemente siendo atraídas por las mías comenzando un juego, encajábamos tan perfectamente, sus manos se posaron sobre mi cabeza cuando mi boca se encargaba de quitar su estorbosa blusa de tirantes, y cuando por fin con algo de ayuda de mi mano derecha pude liberar sus hermosos y firmes pechos, eran simplemente perfectos no pude evitar llevar mi boca hacia ellos y meter uno lo mas que pude dentro, ella grito mi nombre pero no me aparto, empujo mi cabeza hacia ella perdiendo sus manos entre mi cabello, se arqueo hacia mi , lo que provoco que nuestros sexos rosaran y se amoldaran como si la ropa no existiera, nos causo un delicioso y fuerte gemido que se perdió entre las paredes de mi habitación, lamí, mordí y chupe todo lo que pude, y cierta parte de mi anatomía empezaba a doler deliciosamente, pero necesitaba saber si ella lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Mi lengua viajo de sus pechos hasta su mandíbula, le di un beso en la comisura de la boca y seguí mi camino hasta su oreja, una de mis manos se dirigió a su espalda posándose en su cintura pegándola mas a mi y la otra se perdió entre sus piernas, ella se tenso al sentir mi traviesa mano que se abría paso entre su ropa interior –eres tan hermosa, mi pequeña kag- le susurre al oído le mordí y chupe el oído y dos de mis dedos consiguieron sus objetivo –ah!!, I-inu-yashaah- gimió cuando comencé a explorarla, estaba muy mojada y eso me encanto.

-se mía Kagome- le susurre poniendo mi frente contra la de ella, nuestros alientos estaban agitados y mezclándose deliciosamente mi nariz se acerco a la suya –Inuyasha, ah!- yo seguía envistiendo y uno de mis dedos viajo dentro de ella, lo que provoco que se pegara y arqueara hacia a mi, sus labios rozaron los míos a causa de la cercanía que ya teníamos, y fue tan delicioso que enseguida me volví adicto, y diablos!! Que solo los había rosado, necesitaba más, mi cuerpo exigía mas!! Baje mi rostro hacia ella para unirlos una vez más cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

-maldición!!- dije con frustración, estuve tan cerca…mis palabras hicieron volver a Kagome de su trance y por su hermoso rostro lo disfruto tanto como yo –Inuyasha, contesta!!- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, -no, esta bien- le dije mientras besaba su cuello.

-Inuyasha!!, detente!!- me dijo fuerte y a pesar de estar completamente sonrojada tenia su cara seria, adoraba como se veía, su respiración aun era agitada su cabello estaba fuera de su lugar, podría ser aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era?? Al parecer no..

Me tire a su lado en la cama necesitaba relajarme, por que si no le saltaría encima y terminaría con lo que estaba apunto de hacer y el maldito teléfono volvió a sonar, di vuelta sobre mi estomago para alcanzar el mueble donde estaba el infernal aparato.

-QUE??!!!- conteste con todo el coraje y frustración que no pude reprimir por la interrupción, mas vale que alguien hubiera muerto, por que sino la persona que interrumpió seria el siguiente…

-I-Inuyasha??- pregunto turbado el pobre manager al escuchar la voz de su querido amigo

-que diablos quieres Miroku??!!- regulo el volumen pero no dejaba de escucharse molesto

-mmm, bueno veras, ne-necesito que estés en el estudio en media hora y si traes a Kagome, esta contigo no??, seria mucho mejor…- dijo tratando de reponerse el manager era obvio que su llamada no era deseada

-claro que esta conmigo!!, esa es la razón por la que estas a punto de ser asesinado por mi!!- dijo sincero el ojidorado, pero cuando volteo a ver a Kagome ella ya se había marchado de la habitación –nos vemos en media hora- y colgó el teléfono sin escuchar las escusas de su ex amigo

-kag, Kagome!!, a donde vas??- pregunto el modelo acomodándose la toalla en el camino.

-solo necesito ir al baño, Inuyasha, y ya ve a vestirte!!- le grito desde dentro del baño poniendo seguro al instante, el modelo poso su frente en la puerta exhalando un bufido de frustración, bueno al menos no se había molestado con el, o al menos eso parecía…

-que-que rayos fue eso??, estuve apunto de hacerlo con Inuyasha!!- era imposible de repente estaba embobada por su casi desnudo físico y un segundo después ya lo tenia encima de mi, y eso fue delicioso, no podía negarlo fue genial y de no haber sido por la llamada habríamos terminado con algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

- Para que quiere verme Miroku??- le pregunte íbamos en su carro flamante convertible rojo, que obsesión tenían los hombres por los carros exuberantes??, en su departamento había salido del baño y el estaba en la sala, al parecer meditando sobre lo que acabábamos de hacer, le hable como si nada hubiera pasado, en realidad no sabia como enfrentar algo así, y el pareció entenderlo por que me dio una sonrisa que hasta cierto punto pareció triste y desolada eso oprimió mi corazón, pero era tarde para remediar lo dicho, el cambio el ambiente tenso diciendo que Miroku necesitaba verme, así que nos dirigíamos hacia el estudio ahora mismo…

-no tengo idea, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- me contesto con la voz plana, con la que me había contestado desde nuestro encuentro, yo solo asentí mirando hacia la ventana, me partía el corazón verlo así, solo quería decirle lo mucho que lo adoraba y hacerle saber que lo deseaba tanto o mas que el a mi –Inuyasha!!- le dije en un intento desesperado de decirle todo

-ya llegamos- dijo saliendo rápidamente del auto sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, yo solo atine a seguirlo, tal vez hablara y arreglara todo con el después…

Caminamos por el pasillo directo a los camerinos donde nos esperaba Miroku, paso saludando a Inuyasha lo miro un instante y fue como si se comprendieran con solo mirarse por que percate un gesto de ambos, el manager se dirigió a mi me tomo de las manos y me dijo –Kagome-chan, necesito de tus servicios-

Inuyasha y yo lo miramos con una ceja levantada y al parecer Inuyasha entendió tan mal como yo su comentario por que enseguida se giro hacia el y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

-hey!!, yo lo decía en el buen sentido de la palabra-dijo mirando a Inuyasha que lo fulminaba y giro de nuevo hacia mi sobándose la zona afectada –veras lo que sucede es que mi asistente sufrió un resfriado y estará en su casa por tiempo desconocido, y como tu nos conoces y conoces el medio me preguntaba si serias asistente temporal solo en lo que regresa mayu, estas desacuerdo??- me dijo poniendo su mejor cara de perro sin hogar que le había visto.

-mmm, bueno Miroku, no se- le respondí desviando la mirada de el hacia Inuyasha que estaba en shock por la petición de su manager –te pagare, Kagome no te preocupes por encontrar y tratar con chicas modelos que tanto odias-me sonroje ante su comentario, definitivamente hablaba de kikyo –y bien que dices??-me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-e-esta bien- y Miroku me abrazo con emoción como si le hubiera salvado de algo, aunque no le duro mucho por que Inuyasha lo separo de mi al instante poniéndose entre nosotros cubriéndome con su cuerpo –no se que tramas Miroku, pero no dejare que Kagome modele o haga trabajos en las que requiera fuerza entiendes?!!- me sonroje ante su reacción después de todo seguía siendo su querido Inuyasha, sonrió y le tomo del brazo para quitarlo de en medio.

Sentí como tomo mi brazo voltee a verla y me sonrió con tan infinita sinceridad y yo me derretí en sus manos agradecía tener suficiente conciencia para mantenerme en pie por que si no estaría a sus pies, literalmente, me corrí a un lado para no estar en medio, y la mire esperando ver que haría…

-bien jefe, cual es mi primer trabajo??- le dijo a Miroku con su hermosa sonrisa, igualmente mi amigo le sonrió y le contesto –bien, conoces a Sesshoumaru no??, el hermano de Inuyasha??- dirigió su vista hacia mi como esperando mi reacción Kagome solo asintió.

-bien pues serás su asistente por una gira de promoción por aniversario de una revista – le dijo con una sonrisa a una Kagome que ahora estaba sonrojada –por mi, bien!!- dijo emocionada comprimiendo con sus palabras mi corazón.

-será un placer trabajar contigo Kagome- se escucho una voz que yo conocía perfectamente los tres volteamos en dirección a la voz, siendo acertada mi suposición, ahí estaba la razón de mi miedo a que Kagome se involucrara en mi trabajo, la razón por la que fingí estar enamorado de una infinidad de mujeres para que él no notara a Kagome, la razón por la que soy un modelo ahora, mi hermano…

* * *

Continuara…

**Uff, bueno aquí otro capi de mi fic, perdón por la demora esta vez, pero Salí de vacaciones de semana santa y estaré pronto en evaluaciones T.T así que espero actualizar pronto, mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios alertas y categorías son las mejores ^^ me inspiran muchísimo!! Y a cierta personita que me pidió que ayer que ya actualizara XD…**

**Dejen su rew, para ustedes son gratis ^^ nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**Dark_yuki**


	5. Celos?

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo?? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

Capitulo 5: Celos?

_Ahí estaba la razón de mi miedo a que Kagome se involucrara en mi trabajo, la razón por la que fingí estar enamorado de una infinidad de mujeres, para que él no notara a Kagome, la razón por la que soy un modelo ahora, mi hermano…_

-Sesshoumaru- mencionamos los tres al unisonó mi mirada se desvió a la de Kagome y ahí estaba, su sonrojo, solo con verlo o escuchar su voz recuerdo que ella enloquecía y se me tiraba encima gritando su nombre pidiendo que de grande me pareciera a el, los recuerdos fueron tan vividos y al mismo tiempo dolorosos, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía al ver como mi hermano la tomaba de la mano, iba a hacer pedazos a Miroku…

-Hola, veo que Miroku ya te dio la noticia, en realidad a mi me gusta trabajar con profesionales, pero siendo la enana no creo que haya problema, no crees Inuyasha??- volteo a verme con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma sonrisa con la que trataba de contener una risa, yo solo asentí voltee a ver a Kagome, y tuve que apretar los dientes ante la rabia contenida que golpeo a mi cuerpo tratando de detener el impulso de quitarle su sonrisa estúpida de la cara junto con ese sonrojo que me pertenecía, definitivamente no dejaría ni rastro de Miroku.

-Se-será un placer trabajar contigo, Maru-nii-san- dije en un susurro, podía sentir las miradas doradas de los hermanos que provoco que aumentara el sonrojo en mi –jaja hacia una eternidad que nadie me llamaba así- dijo sonriendo acariciando mi cabello revolviendo la mayoría de ellos

Si, desde que tengo memoria para Sesshoumaru siempre había sido como su hermana pequeña, tenia bastante tiempo que no lo veía, y debo decir que seguía siendo el adonis de siempre, era como el vino, entre mas años mejor!!, su cabello plateado un tanto mas largo de cómo recordaba enmarcaba su pálido y hermoso rostro, sus ojos dorados seguían siendo los mismos fríos y profundos que te derretían, su estilizado y formado cuerpo había ganado tamaño supongo le sacaría cerca de media cabeza a Inuyasha, me pregunto si Inuyasha se vera tan bien como el en un futuro, aunque a opinión personal a Inuyasha siempre lo considere, como decirlo… con mas vida.

-Bien, entonces te explicare todo, sígueme Kagome- dijo Miroku sacándome de mis pensamientos poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro –Bueno, chicos, pueden ir a descansar, mañana saldremos a las 8, así que asegúrense de estar en el aeropuerto a tiempo de acuerdo?- espero a que ambos Taisho asintieran y se llevo a Kagome hacia las oficinas, a decir verdad podía arreglar todo con la muchacha ahí mismo, pero quería escapar del pesado ambiente que había alrededor de los hermanos, nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru sonreír tantas veces, y a Inuyasha tan serio en una conversación, era día de cambiar papeles con alguien y nadie le había dicho??

-Miroku, ya llegamos-me trajo en si Kagome –ah? Ah si claro entra- le abrí la puerta y la cerré enseguida, no fuera que a Inuyasha les diera por seguirlos, y a decir verdad lo había visto demasiado molesto desde que había llegado y para colmo después de que anuncio lo de Sesshoumaru, pudo sentir como si Inuyasha intentara hacerlo pedacitos hasta no dejar ni rastro de él.

-por que yo??-pregunte al manager y amigo de Inuyasha, en si a Miroku lo consideraba un buen tipo, pero sango siempre me decía que tenia que estar atenta a sus manos.

-ya te lo dije, necesito a alguien que se encargue del trabajo de mi asistente y no tengo tiempo para entrevistas, además solo es por un fin de semana, para sesiones fotográficas, a si que en si no harás mucho, además de que conoces a los Taisho desde siempre no?-

Asentí de forma automática, tenia razón, y por lo que escuche teníamos que salir mañana, me alegraba que mi madre fuera liberal y permisiva, además de estar de vacaciones, y en el fondo agradecía a Miroku que no me pusiera como asistente de Inuyasha, eso definitivamente era algo que no podría manejar.

-te interesa saber por que te puse como asistente de Sesshoumaru y no de Inuyasha?- le pregunte de forma directa, podía leerlo prácticamente en ella, acaso creía que nadie lo notaba?

-que quieres decir?- me pregunto ingenuamente-Kagome la razón es, por que Inuyasha esta enamorado de ti, y no quiero que este distraído en una sesión como esta- le dije directamente

-co-como sabes eso?- conteste nerviosa ante la mirada que me estudiaba atentamente buscando mis reacciones

-no es difícil darse cuenta… y tu no le eres indiferente ne?- jugué un poco con ella, la respuesta era obvia, pero si ella lo confesaba, seria divertido.

-espera!!- dije levantándome bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba frente al escritorio de Miroku –no…no le digas nada a Inuyasha!! Quiero ser yo la que lo haga, así que por-por favor- le suplique y ante su mirada de asombro me di cuenta que había caído en su trampa de dar a conocer mis sentimientos.

-jajaja tranquila Kagome no pensaba hacerlo, creo que el único que no se da cuenta es el mismo, jaja, por eso lo torturas con su hermano??- le pregunte entre risas lo había aceptado!!

-No!!, yo no estoy jugando con él-recapacite, estaba mintiendo-bueno, no de esa forma, lo de Sesshoumaru, no tiene que ver, es solo que como dices él no se fija en lo que siento y quería que luchara un poco por mi- lo ultimo lo mencione en un susurro ante mi confesión vergonzosa estaba siendo mala con el, lo sabia, cualquier chica a la que el se le declarara, obviamente se le hubiera aventado en sima diciendo que sentía lo mismo por el, pero yo me había sentido emocionada y enojada de que no supiera reconocer mis sentimientos por el…

-jajajaja, es comprensible, Inuyasha llega a ser ingenuo a veces, pero debes entender que nadie lo ah querido de la forma en la que tu lo haces. Y eso el lo ve como simple amistad- le dije, conocía a mi amigo y era obvio que en su mundo solo estaba Kagome y tenia la duda de no sentirse correspondido

-pero esta bien, puede que pronto se de cuenta de tus sentimientos- le sonreí y le extendí una hoja-bien ahora, aquí esta tu contrato, te explicare y terminamos por hoy mañana te veré a las 7:30 en el aeropuerto y antes de que preguntes la razón, nosotros como managers debemos tener listo los boletos y maletas documentadas para nuestros jefes, en este caso, los hermanos Taisho-

Y así fue como me convertí en asistente de mi ídolo y hermano mayor de la persona de la que estaba enamorada…

* * *

–Bueno, chicos, pueden ir a descansar, mañana saldremos a las 8, así que asegúrense de estar en el aeropuerto a tiempo de acuerdo?- los dos asentimos y Kagome se perdió en el pasillo con Miroku, tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo por atreverse a tocar tan familiarmente a MI Kagome, pero tenia algo mejor que hacer.

-bien, que rayos es lo que tramas?!- encare a mi hermano mayor y el solo me sonrió como venia haciendo desde hace rato, era tan repugnante ver esa expresión en él.

-no tengo idea a que te refieres Yasha- le sonreí, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, era tan obvio que después de tantos años aun se sentía atraído por Kagome que daba risa

-no te hagas el chistoso conmigo, tanto tu como yo sabemos que tenemos el suficiente dinero para contratar a quien se nos de la gana en el momento que queramos y el tiempo necesario!!, así que responde a mi pregunta!!- le grite, estaba fuera de mis casillas a quien rayos cree que engañaba, yo mismo podía contratar a una sirvienta o a un chef en mi apartamento, pero me encantaba tener a Kagome ahí para mi, era egoísta lo se, pero era la única forma de tenerla a mi lado son poner una estúpida escusa.

-jaja, cuando se trata de Kagome es cuando piensas con claridad??- le dije con burla, debo aceptar que no pensé que se diera cuenta, Inuyasha normalmente solo saldría con su- _keh! Hagan lo que quieran- _y daría media vuelta importándole poco los demás

-podrías dejar de esquivar mi pregunta, y contestar de una vez??- dije perdiendo mi paciencia, aunque debo admitir que tenia razón si no fuera por que la involucrada era mi Kagome, me hubiera valido poco lo que hicieran con la asistente de mi hermano

-bien, bien, rayos Yasha tienes un carácter horrible- mira quien lo dice-solo quería hacer un pequeño experimento, bueno tu sabes, desde siempre le eh gustado a Kagome solo quiero saber si aun siente lo mismo por mi- le dije sabiendo de ante mano su respuesta

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!!- grite sujetándolo del cuello de su saco llevando su rostro cerca del mío, llamando la atención de las personas cerca –te lo advierto!!- le dije fría y directamente que casi soné como él, lo mire desafiantemente y pude ver en sus ojos un deje de temor, que remplazo rápidamente que de no haberme percatado hubiera jurado que nunca paso.

-no, hagas una escena, hermanito- le dije quitando con esfuerzo las manos que me sujetaban fuertemente, incluso pude sentir como el temor se apoderaba de mi al ver su reacción, era con si de un demonio se tratara –lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi asistente es cosa de los dos y tu no puedes hacer nada- dije pasando por su costado para perderme en el pasillo, no sin antes susurrarle –nos vemos mañana Yasha-

Solo pude ver como mi hermano se perdía entre los pasillos hacia la salida, apreté mis puños con frustración y golpee la pared mas cercana ni siquiera sentí el dolor hasta que note como mis nudillos goteaban de aquel liquido rojo

-Inuyasha!!- escuche su voz corriendo hacia mi y todo mi cuerpo inmediatamente se relajo, era uno de los poderes que tenia sobre mi, incluso podía jurar que si ella me pedía que me sentara mi cuerpo se iría al piso, sonreí ante la idea

-rayos, te dejo unos minutos solo y ve lo que te haces- me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas para apreciar mi herida, no le conteste solo la observaba y pude notar como ella se dio cuenta por que esquivo mi mirada y en su lugar estaba su sonrojo, era tan tierna que casi la tomo entre mis brazos y me la llevo conmigo a un lugar donde nadie nos molestara.

Tomo un pañuelo de sus bolsillos y lo ato a mi mano –bueno, al menos esto servirá- me dijo y su sonrisa apareció para mi, que de no haber estado recargado en la pared que acababa de golpear me hubiera derretido como helado le sonreí –gracias kag- y toma la mano que aun sostenía la mía y la apreté contra mi, su pequeño cuerpo enseguida se adapto al mío era tan perfecta para mi que podía jurar que Kagome nació solo para mi ella era egoístamente mía

-Inu-Inuyasha- le susurre se estaba tan bien en sus brazos, pero todos en el staff nos miraba –mmm??- me contesto escondiendo su cabeza aun mas en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración cálida contra mi piel y era muy placentero –todos nos están mirando- le dije con voz ahogada ante las sensaciones en el cuerpo.

-deja que miren Kagome- le dije despreocupadamente si creía que por esa tontería iba a soltarla, no conocía a Inuyasha Taisho acerque mis labios a su cuello que antes me había dedicado a oler y los apreté en un beso que sentí infinitamente cálido

-por-por favor Yasha, vámonos- de nuevo su voz sonó ahogada, podía sentir como temblaba entre mis brazos, no era tanto como hace unas horas en mi apartamento pero igual se sentía bien poder causar esas reacciones en ella –bien como quieras, vámonos- le dije apartándola de mi y pase a lado de ella echándole una mirada asesina a todos los mirones que habían interrumpido mi placentero momento

Paso a lado de mi sin mirarme apartándome de el, me sentí vacía al no estar entre sus cálidos brazos que tuve que apretar mis labios para no llorarme voltee enseguida y ya me llevaba cierta distancia corrí para alcanzarlo y cuando estuve cerca de el tome su mano la que no estaba lastimada y la apreté, no era como estar contra su pecho pero era igual de reconfortante el solo estar cerca de el y poder tocarlo.

Sentí como apretaba mas mi mano, yo no salía de mi sorpresa una ola de calidez arraso dentro de mi que solo atine a apretar su mano, y sonreí como un niño al que acababas de darle un dulce, voltee a verla y su copete tapaba su rostro de mi.

Me detuve, ella choco contra mi y me miro desconcertada me incline hacia ella y atrape sus labios contra los míos, simplemente no resistí hacerlo y fue la sensación mas deliciosa, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves contra los míos pero yo quería mas, lleve mi mano lastimada hacia su nuca y la atraje mas hacia mi ahondando el beso, mi lengua toco la suya y ella empezó a corresponder a mi beso yo llegue al cielo, nuestras manos seguían unidas ahora entrelazadas y la otra mano de ella me sujetaba de la playera como si quisiera impedir que me alejara de ella, sonreí entre el beso, imposible dejarla ir.

-ejem, perdón interrumpo??- sonó una voz atrás de nosotros la ignore y atraje a Kagome mas hacia a mi, atrape un gemido que salió de su boca con la mía, ante movimiento que había hecho –hey,hey,hey… niños, consíganse un cuarto- repitió la estúpida voz de Miroku de nuevo ya eran dos veces las que molestaba!!! No es justo!! No podía aventarse de las escaleras y ya??

-buena idea- le dije terminando el beso con Kagome la tome de la mano y pasamos a lado de el, al parecer ella ni se había percatado de el por que a los pocos pasos que habíamos dado soltó mi mano volteo a ver a Miroku dio un pequeño grito y salió corriendo del edificio todo en tiempo record ni siquiera pude reaccionar hasta que la vi pasando ya la avenida

Tome a Miroku de su saco y lo puse contra la pared –se puede saber por que diablos siempre me interrumpes cuando estoy específicamente con ella??!!- lo mire y podía ver pánico en el que controlo al instante por una picara mirada que ya conocía…iba a comenzar de pervertido

-pero no pierdes el tiempo!! Dos veces en un solo día!! Llevas conociéndola de años y apenas se te ocurrió hacer algo con ella jajaja- me dio un codazo en las costillas, voltee mi rostro para que no pudiera notar mi sonrojo

-cállate Miroku!! Eres un idiota!!- lo golpe en la cabeza y Salí del edificio directo a mi auto no podía alcanzar a Kagome pero sabia que la vería mañana no podía faltar a su trabajo ya después vería como hacer para no este tanto con mi hermano y pasar tiempo con ella

Además si había correspondido del todo las dos ocasiones, quería decir algo no?? Kagome Higurashi, pronto serás solo mía…

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era arreglar mis maletas para que Miroku pasara por ellas mañana y prepararme para un fin de semana en el que are mía a Kagome

* * *

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis piernas y mi mente que todavía se empeñaba en rememorar lo vivido hacia unos segundos, oh vamos no había estado tan mal, dios eso fue lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida!! En su departamento apenas y habíamos rosado nuestros labios, esto fue completamente dulce derretible, ni siquiera me había percatado de la presencia de Miroku hasta que escuche vagamente algo sobre una habitación y de que era una buena idea

Lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo no podía enfrentar a Miroku, pero menos aun podía siquiera mirar a Inuyasha y darle la satisfacción de saber que me tenia completamente a sus pies, aunque eso un gran numero de personas lo sabia, como era posible que el no lo notara??!!

Seria mejor llegar a mi casa y preparar las maletas, decirle a mama que tenia un nuevo trabajo y contarle a sango mi agitado día con Inuyasha…y rezar por que todo saliera bien este fin de semana y no tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo con Inuyasha o definitivamente iba a caer ante el…

* * *

Continuara…

Jaja lo siento se que me tarde esta vez pero cuando por fin iba a subirlo me quede sin internet, el estúpido modem no tenia señal ¬¬ en fin aquí esta por fin el capi 5 espero lo disfruten pronto terminare este historia así que no desesperen ^^

Agradezco los rews del capi pasado y del anterior que no pude agradecer como es debido ^^

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'**

**Ro0uZz SAotome**

**XiO**

**Hakudoshi**

**knd.03**

**Angela**

**Kiara Taisho-sama**

**darkladyLC**

**Sarin1227**

**Naty'love'inu**

Mil gracias por sus rews, alertas categorías y todo, me ayudan mucho a inspirarme ^^ y a los que leen y no comentan también gracias por leer y seguir apoyando en esta locura *o*

Espero verlas pronto esta vez ¬¬ jajaja xD no olviden su rew!! ^^

**Dark_yuki**


	6. Desición

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

Capitulo 6: Decisión

-porque no me besas y ya?- dijo con un dulce y profundo susurro cerca de mi oído que me derritió las rodillas, agradecía estar sentada en momentos así…

-es suficiente Inuyasha, regresa a tu asiento ya!- le dije en un regaño, claro que no podía gritar ya que estábamos en pleno vuelo

-yo solo trato de solucionar tu problema de celos con la aeromoza, piénsalo así deja de mirarme y sabrá que me muero por ti nena- me volvió a susurrar en el oído y esta vez no pude suprimir el estremecimiento que recorrió exquisitamente todo mi organismo y que provoco una risa traviesa por parte de Inuyasha lo estaba disfrutando y yo no iba a quedarme así lo pagaría y yo sabia como hacerlo, si, era bajo y todo lo que quisieran pero el se lo había buscado desde que al llegar al aeropuerto hizo aparentar un mareo y malestares para que lo quitaran de la ventanilla izquierda del avión y lo pasaran a la parte contraria, es decir casualmente a lado de mi, era como si estuviera tramando un plan en su loca cabeza para que nos quedáramos solos la mayoría del tiempo y si seguía así mi corazón no lo resistiría.

-lo siento pero tengo que ir a ver si maru necesita algo, después de todo soy su asistente así que si me disculpas-le dije pasando enfrente de el, sabia que no era necesario ya que si quería algo fácilmente podría pedirlo a cierta aeromoza y así dejaría de ver a Inuyasha como si fuera un helado y quisiera comérselo y no precisamente a mordidas. Apreté los puños y fui en su dirección rápidamente ya que no permitían estar de pie a no ser que fuera importante…

**__**…***…***…***…

-Maldición- murmure por lo bajo, se había escapado, tuve que hacerle pagar a Miroku por sus interrupciones de ayer y lo obligue a hacerme sentar con Kagome, al subir al avión también íbamos juntos, al registrar las maletas también, cuando desayunamos antes de subir al avión y ella simplemente escapaba de mi cada vez que podía estaba empezando a perder la paciencia la próxima vez que mencionara a "maru" le cerraría la boca a besos

Era tan frustrante ver como se sentaba a lado de el seguramente ofreciéndole algo, lo peor fue cuando mi querido hermano me miro y su estúpida sonrisa de triunfo se formo en su rostro, apreté las manos en las orillas del asiento para contener el impulso que tenia de saltar sobre el y terminar con su carrera de modelo al deformarse su "hermoso" rostro, ja! Que rayos le veían era un tonto presumido con un cuerpo casi tan perfecto como el mío y…

-si tienes tiempo libre te espero en la cabina de enfrente- me susurro sensualmente la aeromoza que me tragaba con la mirada, hace unos minutos lo disfrutaba por que Kagome estaba conmigo ahora se volvía una simple molestia, le sonreí con esa sonrisa que me salía solo para las fans y ella se fue directo a una cabina que estaba en la parte trasera se la primera clase del avión, un lugar muy sugerente de hecho y emocionante por el temor de ser descubierto, pero solo era divertido si la persona que estaba conmigo era cierta pelinegra que seguía con el imbécil de Sesshoumaru

Y una idea cruzo por mi mente… lo único que necesitaba era a mi hermano un mensaje y que el idiota cargara con su celular y no Kagome.

Envié el mensaje a Sesshoumaru…

****---***---***----…..---***----****

Sentí vibrar el celular en mi saco se supone nos obligan a apagar el celular pero lo había olvidado, sentí una mirada sobre mi y supe que era mi hermano enseguida por la dirección en que sentía la mirada llevaba tiempo mirándonos con cara de psicópata supuse que el era el que había enviado el mensaje y que no quería que cierta chica lo supiera así que me voltee distraídamente para sacar el celular de mi saco y leer el mensaje sin que me llamaran la atención por ello…

_Sesshoumaru:_

_Si no quieres morir de un salto de avión sin paracaídas te recomiendo que mandes a Kagome a la cabina de aeromozas, tu sabrás que inventarle…_

_Pd. Vuelve a tocarla y lo último que sabrás fue que te ahogaste en medio del mar por una caída accidental de un avión._

Si, ese era su hermano, tan sutil como siempre, aunque debía darle puntos por su originalidad, el simplemente lo hubiera envenenado con algún trago… pero esto seria divertido.

-Hey Kagome, me harías un favor no confió mucho en la aeromoza de esta sección te molestaría traerme un refresco, en la forma que mira a Inuyasha no me extrañaría que quisiera drogarme para terminar violado en los baños- dramatice mirando al techo

Escuche su risa, y supe que lo había conseguido –bien, pero no tienes que exagerar, lo mucho que haría seria acostarse contigo fingir un embarazo y sacar dinero vendiendo su historia- ella tenia razón un escalofrió recorrió mi columna al imaginarlo, ella al no recibir respuesta se levanto y se fue hacia donde la había enviado y mi querido hermano sonreía con travesura caminando hacia el mismo camino…

**..**..**..----..**..**..**..**..

-mmm, disculpa pero no puede estar fuera de su asiento- me dijo una voz fría tras de mi, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba mirándome como si fuera inferior a ella la enfrente –bueno, tal vez si no estuvieras comiéndote a los pasajeros con la mirada no tendría que venir a hacer esto yo- conteste con desdén sin contener los celos que me carcomían y me di la vuelta ignorándola por completo hasta que sentí como era empujada hacia un cuarto que apenas podía distinguir…

**..**..**..**..**..----..**..**..**..**

Seguí a Kagome por el pasillo son mi sonrisa de triunfo, debía aceptarlo, le debía una a Sesshoumaru, llegue a la cabina y ahí estaba Kagome discutiendo con la mujer que me había sugerido el lugar, sonreí, la miraba con unos celos que no pudo esconder, tal vez y solo tal vez Kagome a fin estaba sintiendo algo por mi

Le hice señas a la rubia, que buen cuerpo tenia! Pero nada que ver cuando estaba junto a Kagome se acerco a mi y le susurre cerca del oído –me están vigilando te veo en los baños del otro lado del pasillo- y sonreí cuando ella asintió y se fue de prisa, bien ahora estábamos solos y al parecer ella ni se había percatado de mi presencia, la toma por la espalda y la empuje al cuarto que estaba justo a lado, en realidad era como un vestidor había un tipo de mesa que estaba sujeta a la pared a la altura de mi cintura Kagome chico de espalda contra eso y emitió un sonido de dolor.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella la cortina se cerro tras de mi dejándonos con un poco luz que reflejaba del pasillo –estas bien, lo siento, solo quería asustarte- la tome de los hombros y ella me miro con enojo, se veía tan linda así, pero tuve que contener una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir –eres un idiota Inuyasha me diste, un susto de muerte!- me grito y yo le puse un dedo sobre sus deliciosos labios –shh, no querrás meternos en problemas ne?-

-no tenemos por que, no estamos haciendo nada- paso a lado de mi aparentando indiferencia me di la vuelta y la toma del brazo jalándola hacia mi me acerque a su oído –todavía- le respondí con mi mano libre la tome de la cintura pegándola a mi pecho y sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos acerque mi rostro al suyo y ella lo giro esquivándome, me sentí furioso por su rechazo así que con la mano que sostenía su brazo la tome de la nuca y la atrape en un beso salvaje que me hizo perder el aliento, tenia que recordar que el contacto con Kagome era peligroso si no sabia controlarlo casi perdí el equilibrio, aun con los ojos cerrados me di la vuelta y la subí a una especie de mesa que estaba atrás de mi ella hizo gimió ante el movimiento pero de repente comenzó a corresponderme y me sentí desfallecer mis piernas eran como gelatina y solo entonces me permití cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su placentera caricia…

**..**..**..::::..**..**..**..**:.**..**..

Cuando el beso termino ambos pegamos nuestras frentes nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido el aun me sujetaba de la nuca y la cintura con cierta presión como si temiera el que fuera a irme, si tan solo supiera que esto lo deseo –posiblemente-mas que el tendría que ser yo la que lo sostuviera para que el no se detuviera me arrojaría sobre el y entonces no me importaría que todo el avión se enterara de esto…

Me sonroje ante mi pensamiento, sabia que ni siquiera tenia el valor de hacerlo, escuche una pequeña risita –eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas, sabes?- yo baje mas mi rostro para que no notara como mi sonrojo era mayor cerré los ojos y sentí como sus dedos tomaban mi mentón levantando mi rostro, antes no había querido mirarlo y por eso había volteado el rostro, sabia que su cercanía me haría perder ante el pero esta vez no quise detenerlo necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos ámbares…

-no, se que has hecho conmigo…- me miro, no supe explicar lo que sentí, pero un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos eran como oro derretido tan penetrantes que no podía dejar de mirarlos, me veía con tanto deseo que lo único que alcance a hacer fue llevar mis manos por detrás de su cabeza hundiéndolas en su hermoso cabello platinado y capture sus labios en una caricia que era totalmente apasionada metí mi lengua en su boca saboreando cada rincón de el, y sentí como gruñía en mi boca, supuse fue por que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte

Su mano en mi nuca bajo por mis espalda dándome una deliciosa caricia hasta posarse en mis caderas donde ya la esperaba su otra mano empezó dándome caricias que subían por mi espalda y bajaban atrevidamente por mis glúteos apretándome contra el jadee al sentir su pelvis contra la mía, permitiéndole entrar en mi boca, me besaba con frenesí y desesperación entrando y saliendo mordiendo chupando y succionando era el mejor beso que antes hubiera probado, como si estuviera haciéndole el amor a mis labios

Me sentía plenamente excitada, y agradecía el traer una falda corta que permitía a Inuyasha tacarme desde las pantorrillas hasta los muslos, enrede mis piernas tras su firme trasero pegándolo más a mí

Sentí como su traviesa mano se abría paso entre mis piernas dando una suave caricia sobre mis pantaletas arque mi espalda soltando un gritito –sah, pequeña van a descubrirnos- susurro jadeante dándome besos húmedos por todo el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos lo tome de la cabeza pegándolo mas a mi y el paso su lengua aun por encima del sostén –quítalo…- le ordene jadeante, dios podía sentir como me quemaba por dentro, el sonrió como si hubiera esperado ese permiso, cuando me di cuenta el sostén ya estaba sobre mis muslos…

**..**..**..:::::..**..**..**..**..**..

Levante mi rostro para mirarla estaba jadeando su pecho subía y bajaba dándome un hermoso espectáculo sus piernas me rodeaban, me alegraba de que hubiera traído falda en una caricia sentí un pequeño botón entre sus piernas que estaba seguro haría gritar a Kagome y no quería que interrumpieran de nuevo

Con mi dedo pulgar di un masaje circular sobre su clítoris y adentre dos dedos en ella cuando abrió su boca, la atrape con la mía capturando su gemido en mi boca comencé a meter y sacar los dedos sin detener el masaje con mi pulgar, sus piernas temblaban a mis costados en un intento por cerrarlas ante la nueva sensación que experimentaba, aumente el ritmo en mis dedos y ella rompió el beso para irse directamente a mi cuello, contenía los jadeos, reprimí una risa que amenazaba con salir pero de la nada Kagome empezó a besar mi cuello y pasar su lengua sobre el sacándome jadeos

Su lengua llego a mi oreja la mordió beso y chupo, gruñí al sentir como mi amigo entre las piernas le gustaba mucho esa caricia de Kagome y amenazaba con querer demostrárselo pose mi frente sobre el hombro de Kagome tratando de controlarme y que la sangre se concentrara en mi mente

Sentí como Kagome temblaba y un cálido líquido llego a mis dedos su cuerpo me agradecía de esa forma mi atención con él, sonreí ante mi teoría…

Kagome me abrazo del cuello –Inu…Inuyasha..ah…- soltó cuando saque mis dedos de ella seguido de un gemido de reproche, movió su pelvis contra la mía buscando una caricia

-Kagome… -dije jadeante eso se sintió delicioso pero no podía hacerle esto a Kagome, necesitaba saber si en verdad quería que fuera yo, que estaba enamorada de mi, además de que, que clase de cretino seria si permitiera que su primera vez fuera en el vestidor de aeromozas en un avión

-pequeña…no podemos hacerlo aquí, pero te prometo que la próxima vez, no voy a detenerme, y me asegurare de que me ames para entonces- le dije seria mente aun algo agitado, esto costaba trabajo, tenia que apretar los dientes para no tirármele encima y hacerla mía ahí

La mire con la mas infinita ternura que había en mi en ese momento la bese en su ahora perlada frente por el sudor en sus ojos que se cerraron ante mi caricia en sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas un su pequeña y respigada nariz para terminar con una caricia dulce en sus adictivos labios

Lleve uno de sus mechones por detrás de la oreja y le sonreí como solo a ella podía hacerlo ella llevo sus manos a mi rostro y me jalo hacia ella volviéndome a besar me soltó y acomodo su sostén en su lugar dejándome ver por ultima vez sus hermosos pechos, abrocho su blusa, bajo de un salto de la mesa se acerco a mi de nuevo al parecer necesitaba decirme algo

Acaricie su cabello dándole el espacio para que me lo dijera –es Sesshoumaru Taisho no?- dijo una voz entrando en el vestidor eran dos aeromozas que ponían bebidas en un charola la cortina aun estaba atrás de mi Kagome se tenso al momento y una de sus manos apretó mi playera me miro con miedo de ser descubierta

Le sonreí dándole valor la tome de la mano acariciando sus dedos con mi pulgar me asome por la cortina, estaban de espalda a nosotros y la puerta estaba a unos pasos tome a Kagome con firmeza y salimos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, afortunadamente estaban muy entretenidas hablando de mi hermano pero cuando estábamos por salir…

-sabes donde esta Sakura?- pregunto una de ellas.

-pues al parecer estaba muy entretenida con Inuyasha- dijo con recelo la chica haciendo parar a Kagome a mitad del trayecto voltee hacia ella

-enserio!, esa chica no pierde el tiempo, aunque dicen que Inuyasha siempre se entretiene así en los viajes, que suerte tiene esa chica-

Mire con miedo como la cara de Kagome se iba enojando trate de sonreír

-Pues yo a vi en el pasillo secreteándose con el afuera de los vestidores hace rato, tal vez y venían saliendo de ahí, no crees?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara a la otra chica

Entonces si tuve miedo, Kagome me vio con furia que me sentí muy pequeño a lado de ella, paso a un lado de mi empujándome con su hombro y salió hache una furia, las chicas voltearon al instante y vieron como Inuyasha estaba parado tras ellas con una cara de enojo hacia ellas, que las intimido al instante

Salió enojado de ahí yendo tras Kagome –Hey!Kagome espera!, puedo explicarlo! Las cosas no son así!- corría tras ella pero todo fue inútil cuan se sentó con Sesshoumaru en el lado de la ventanilla dándole la espalda a todo el mundo

-Kagome necesito hablar contigo, por favor- suplique ella solo me ignoraba

-hermanito estas haciendo un escándalo, no quiera hablar contigo regresa a tu asiento pronto aterrizaremos- me dijo mi hermano sin mirarme leyendo unos contratos

-señor no puede estar de pie, si necesita algo con gusto lo atenderemos así que por favor regrese a su asiento- me dijo una aeromoza que me veía con deseo? Mire por ultima vez a Kagome y sentí como el corazón se oprimía en mi pecho al ver como sollozaba quise abrasarla y decirle que todo era un error y las cosas no eran así

-suficiente Inuyasha regresa a tu asiento ahora!- me respondió subiendo un poco la voz mi hermano con una mirada que hubiera congelado un volcán, pero yo no le temía, no ahora que Kagome estaba así, regrese a mi asiento y tape mi cara con las manos reteniendo el coraje conmigo mismo y con las chismosas que habían malinterpretado todo…

Voltee a ver a Kagome y sollozaba en el hombro de mi hermano que la tomaba de los hombros con su mirada seria hacia mi

Tuve que contener las ganas de golpearlo por los celos que me invadieron cuando la toco y al estar en un lugar que debería ser mío…

***…***…***…::::::…***…***…***…

Continuara…

Mis niñas! Hola! Tiempo sin verlas! Las extrañe ^^ perdón por no aparecerme por aquí pero pues ya saben la escuela las fiestas el internet ¬¬ uff luego estuve sin inspiración y todo valió queso! xD pero aquí les traigo otro capi más ^^ y mis agradecimientos a mis hermosas lectoras:

**Megami Mars, Lapislazuli Stern, Hakudoshi, XiO, Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan', Batoussai16, Kiara Taisho-sama, kaoru-inuma, Ladrona de almas, LeslieloveV, yitaaome, Kaila21, ladydark**

Gracias a todas por sus rews, categorías, comentarios, sugerencias, yitaa-chan gracias por los rews en todos los capis ^^ y Leslie-chan trate de hacer un esfuerzo separando los povs espero puedas entenderlos mejor así ^^ y a los que no comentan o solo leen chicas un rew no le hace mal a nadie! Y me ayudan a inspirarme por que se que les gusta o que les gustaría .!

Un beso a todas

**Dark_yuki**


	7. Lo siento

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

Capitulo 7:

-huuum- suspire como por veinteava vez desde que habíamos llagado al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la sesión fotográfica, no había hablado con Inuyasha desde entonces solo recuerdo que Sesshoumaru me consolaba hasta quedarme dormida y cuando desperté estaba en la habitación donde me quedaría…tampoco había visto a Miroku lo que hacia mas difícil mi trabajo con Sesshoumaru por que tenia que arreglármelas sola.

-con tanto suspiro se te acabara la felicidad- escuche una voz tras de mi, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, tuve que apretar los dientes para que mi mandíbula no llegara el piso… tenia su caballo platinado arreglado de modo rebelde, tenia un ligero maquillaje en su perfecto rostro, portaba una camisa blanca que estaba abierta hasta por un poco debajo del pecho, un saco negro completamente abierto una corbata donde el nudo le llegaba cerca del pecho derecho sus pantalones negros de vestir lo hacían ver impecable y al mismo tiempo irresistible, definitivamente me daba cuenta de por que Sesshoumaru me tenia tan idiotizada de pequeña

Le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, solo esperaba que no hubiera notado como acababa de comérmelo con la mirada –veo que ya te cambiaste, la sesión empieza en 10 minutos, será mejor darnos prisa…

-tranquila Kagome-chan, Inuyasha aun no llega- me estremecí al escuchar su nombre, me causaba ansiedad, tal vez mi actitud fue el de una niña celosa y yo no tenia ningún derecho a exigirle nada, cuando no somos nada los besos y carisias son cosas que pasaron por que fueron permitidas por ambos no por que tengamos una relación o algo parecido

-bien que quieres hacer entonces?- tal vez solo necesitaba distraerme y empezar a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Inuyasha

-hablemos de lo que sientes por Inuyasha- bien ese fue un golpe bajo, me sonroje tanto que caí sentada a lado de el en el sillón donde nos encontrábamos

-es-este, no-no se de que hablas- le conteste volteando hacia otro lugar tratando de huir de su inquisidora mirada

-yo no soy Inuyasha, enserio crees que con lo que te conozco no lo notaria?, desde siempre te ah gustado no?- me dijo de forma cómplice acercándose a mi hablando en susurros paso un brazo tras mi cuello y me puso mas nerviosa

-com-como es que pudiste darte cuenta? , apenas y te veía- no tenia caso negarlo era obvio que sabia, enserio era tan obvia? O Inuyasha muy denso?

-bueno, cuando eras pequeña Inuyasha gustaba de ti, siempre estaba reclamándome y retándome diciendo que seria un mejor modelo que yo y no dejaría que me quedara contigo, debo aceptar que era gracioso ver a mi hermano mayor tan celoso por tonterías, pero cuando entro a la compañía se dejo envolver fácilmente y dejo de ser el Yasha decidido a tenerte…-

Estaba sorprendida Inuyasha me había hablado de lo que sentía por mi de niños pero la que no lo había notado había sido yo, tal vez éramos mas parecidos de lo que creí me reí de las cosas que mar me contaba de Inuyasha cuando niños yo también me sincere con el y le conté sobre el reto que tenia con Inuyasha y casi se caía al estilo anime cuando le dije que el pensaba que no sentía nada por el…definitivamente era muy distraído para algunas cosas…

***…-**…..****…..****…..****…..

De nuevo, un traje, como les gustaba en las revistas que vistiéramos así lo único bueno era que no iba tan formal como el de Sesshoumaru el si tenia que ponerse el saco, pero de ahí en fuera era igual el mismo pantalón de vestir negro la camisa blanca, solo que la mía no iba a brochada, según el estilista "a las mujeres les gusta ver el interior de los hombres" si, el interior de la ropa, eran unas pervertidas y debo admitir que no me quejo, para mi fortuna no amarraron mi corbata iba suelta a los lados del cuello, arremangue las mangas de la camisa a tres cuartos de mis brazos y al estilista le encanto, al parecer me hacia mas sexi y salvaje y si eso era cierto tenia que ir a ver a Kagome…

-Kagome- suspire su nombré al recordarla, de nuevo, no me había dirigido la palabra y cuando se quedo dormida le pedí a Sesshoumaru que me dejara llevarla a su habitación el accedió, pensé que podría disculparme, pero estaba exhausta y no tuve el corazón para despertarla, justo cuando me iba de su habitación pude escuchar que susurraba mi nombre solo sonreí y sostuve fuerte la puerta para detener el impulso de aventarme sobre ella y despertarla a besos.

Termine de cambiarme y Miroku ya me esperaba afuera –que sucede?- le pregunte ante su cara de desesperación?

-Inuyasha, la sesión era a las 9 y son 9:15 que rayos hacías?- comenzó a caminar al frente

-maldición, creí que era a las 9:30- dije exasperado y camine a mas velocidad pero no avance mucho cuando choque de lleno contra Miroku -que diablos haces?- le dije volviendo a mi postura

-mmm, mejor vayamos del otro lado es mas rápido- me tomo de los hombros para darme la vuelta, acaso me creía idiota? El no quería irse por ese camino por "algo"

-ya estamos aquí, así que vamos- me zafe de su agarre y camine hacia donde íbamos…encontré ese "algo"… Sesshoumaru tenia abrasada a Kagome por los hombros sus rostros estaban muy cerca y ella reía y sonreía con el, mi corazón se oprimió y una furia que apenas pude contener me estremeció por completo los celos me carcomían desde el estomago, cerré mis manos en puño e iba a caminar hacia ellos y mi corazón se rompió

Kagome había abrazado a Sesshoumaru del cuello y lo había besado en la mejilla con su hermoso rostro sonrojado y esa sonrisa que era solo mía… hice a un lado las plantas que nos escondían a Miroku y a mi pero algo me jalo y empujo chocando contra la pared

-que crees que estas haciendo?- Miroku aun me sostenía por los hombros reteniéndome

-trato de evitar uno de tus berrinches, madura Inuyasha, Kagome no es nada tuyo para reclamarle que este con Sesshoumaru

Entre abrí mis labios para decirle…decirle que? Tenia razón…-tu no entiendes Miroku, el no puede tenerla…no puede- susurre con frustración, tristeza, decepción, baje mi cabeza y mi copete tapo parte de mi rostro, Miroku me soltó y yo me deslice sobre la pared quedando sentado ocultando mi rostro entre las rodillas y mis manos

-tranquilo amigo, tal vez las cosas no son lo que parecen, no debería decirte pero yo creo que Kagome siente lo mismo que tu por ella-

Levante mi rostro, para mirarlo –por-por que lo dices?- el me miro nervioso y desvió la vista de la mía

-no lo se, vamos amigo-me ayudo a levantar yo aun lo miraba con interés-tal vez a Kagome le gustas mas como su amigo, y tu sueles saltarte ese paso constantemente-

Ya veo, tal vez estaba presionándola mucho, y si ahora lo recuerdo, las únicas veces que eh estado a solas con Kagome solo ah sido para casi acostarme con ella, tal vez solo piensa que la quiero para eso…

Mil conjeturas diferentes me pasaron por la mente, por que las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas, no podían simplemente hablar claro? No saben acaso que a los hombres nos facilitarían todo?

**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..

La platica con Sesshoumaru me había servido de mucho, incluso olvide la tontería del avión mis celos no me llevaban a ninguna parte y lo único que estaba logrando era alejarme mas de Inuyasha

-bien comencemos- voltee a la plataforma donde se llevarían a cabo las fotos, Inuyasha ya había llegado y estaba muy sugerente mente vestido a ambos les pusieron sombreros a Inuyasha le pusieron guantes negros que contrastaban perfectamente en el.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo me puse nerviosa pero no pude apartar la mirada necesitaba perderme en sus hermosos soles, el me sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos lo notaba triste tal vez hasta decepcionado y mi corazón se oprimió ante el pensamiento de que pudiera haberle pasado algo.

Aparto la vista de mi y apareció el modo "súper-modelo" de Inuyasha en el que se volvía la fantasía de toda chica…

Toda la tarde apenas pude verlo me la pase con Miroku viendo contratos y derechos sobre los modelos a los que representábamos y yo solo era la asistente no quería ver que tenia que hacer el pobre de Miroku, pero los hermanos Taisho tuvieron sesiones fotográficas, tuvieron que tomarles medidas para sus nuevos conjuntos, todo era trabajo y hasta cierto punto lo agradecía, no sabia como hablar con Inuyasha.

La noche cayó y yo me retire a mi habitación después de una cena acompañada por Miroku, Sesshoumaru decidió cenar en su habitación e Inuyasha no quiso cenar, eso me preocupo, Inuyasha sin comer?

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana y no podía dormir, Salí al balcón de mi habitación y la vista era hermosa, una luna llena gigante iluminaba todo el mar dándole un efecto mágico suspire de nuevo en lo que iba del dia, pero esta vez alguien lo hizo conmigo…

Voltee rápidamente a un costado y ahí estaba Inuyasha tan hermoso como siempre, no llevaba nada sobre el pecho simplemente su pantalón de dormir y su cabello suelto dándole un aspecto salvaje y sensual.

No sabia que hacer, al parecer el no me había visto, aun podía entrar a mi habitación y portarme como una cobarde o enfrentarlo y decirle de una vez lo que siento por el…

**..**..**..**..**-**..**..**..**..**..

El día había sido muy pesado, en realidad normal de trabajo, pero el estar al pendiente de Kagome exigía un gaste de energía doble, para mi suerte Sesshoumaru había estado tan ocupado como yo y no los había visto juntos, Salí al balcón de mi habitación ya eran muchas ideas las que flotaban en mi cabeza chocando unas contra otras provocándome jaqueca

El clima era cálido, el viento soplo contra mi cara y un suspiro escapo de mi boca, pude sentir a alguien observándome, mire de reojo y ahí estaba Kagome se veía hermosa con un short corto que mostraba sus hermosas piernas y una blusa de tirantes con pequeños ositos, contuve la risa esa siempre seguiría siendo Kagome me di cuenta que observaba su habitación como descifrando si entraba o no, no quería que se fuera…

-hola- dije en una voz que sonó demasiado baja, casi creí que no me escucharía, pero subió su rostro enseguida observándome desconcertada, al parecer, tome la decisión por ella ya que me sonrió y devolvió el saludo

Me subí al barandal de piedra no era muy grueso pero si lo suficiente para sostenerme –que rayos crees que estas haciendo?- me grito Kagome asustada yo solo la mire con una sonrisa traviesa, esto no seria difícil pero al parecer ella no lo creía así

-no, espera, Inuyasha, baja de ahí ahora!- extendió sus manos hacia a mi como si pudiera sostenerme, sonreí mas y salte hacia el balcón de ella directamente a sus brazos o mas bien ella a los míos ya que cavia perfectamente entre ellos

-eres un tonto, te gusta preocuparme verdad?- escondió su rostro entre mi pecho muy cerca de mi cuello me estremecí al sentir su aliento –bueno, si lo vez de ese punto, si me gusta ver que te preocupas por mi- le susurre y la apreté mas contra a mi.

-lo siento- ella se disculpaba? Pero por que? –yo me…sentí mal con los comentarios de las aeromozas por que, es decir acababa de besarte y me entere que ya lo habías echo con otra y me sentí con ganas de matarte, aventar a la tipa por la ventana del avión y…- woow ella estaba completamente celosa y trataba de ocultarlo no pude evitarlo reí, reí como un niño y la abrace mas pegándola a mi cuerpo

Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho separándonos, no se lo permití del todo mis manos aun la sostenían de la cintura –que te parece tan gracioso?- me miro enojada pero sus sonrojo aun estaba ahí.

Lleve mis mano a sus mejillas e hice que me mirara –Kagome, yo no tuve nada que ver con ella, te vi ir al pasillo y te seguí, la mujer se acerco a mi y le dije que me esperara en las cabinas-al ver que su rostro se tornaba molesto de nuevo, hable mas rápidamente –pe-pero fue para que se fuera y me dejara a solas contigo, quería asustarte pero pues una cosa llevo a otra y …- bien ya estaba delirando y el sonrojo adornaba mis mejillas, justo como las de ella

Y de la nada ella se empezó a reír dio unos pasos hacia atrás sosteniéndose el estomago, me contagio su risa y empecé a reír también, nos detuvimos al cabo de un tiempo me acerque a ella de nuevo y acomode un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, un recuerdo atravesó mi mente, aquel que casi me había derrumbado esta tarde mi rostro se torno serio y la sonrisa de ella desapareció

-Kag, quiero que sepas que aunque tu te enamores de alguien que no soy yo…- acerque mi rostro al de ella cerrando mis ojos y pegue mi frente a la de ella inhalando su respiración que se volvió rápida – no pienso perderte, y quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de amarte…- la toma de nuevo de las mejillas para mirarla a los ojos –nunca, entiendes?-

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, le sonreí y acerque mi rostro a l de ella –Inuyasha, pero es que tu…- tocaron la puerta de su habitación, y una parte de mi lo agradeció, no quería que me rechazara, por primera vez tuve medio de lo que fuera a decirme la abrace, la puerta volvió a sonar

-Kagome?- se escucho, al parecer era Miroku, hice una mueca, que quería el aquí? Sentí las manos de Kagome en mis antebrazos me separe de ella la mire a los ojos y atrape sus labios en un beso que nos quito el aliento a ambos la acerque mas contra a mi y termine con la dulce caricia –tengo que irme, buenas noches pequeña- ella trataba de decirme algo pero, lo mejor era irme subí a su barandal y salte al mío en un movimiento –buenas noches- susurro y yo le sonreí al ver que ella se adentraba en su habitación…

**..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..**..

Entre y mi corazón aun latía en una loca carrera hace momentos podría jurar que Inuyasha podía escucharlos la puerta sonó de nuevo –hola Miroku, que sucede? – trate de hacer mi mejor cara de desvelada

-oh!, Kagome, lo siento, se que es muy tarde pero necesito que Sesshoumaru me firme unas cosas, y no quiere abrirme la puerta, y mañana será el ultimo día aquí y regresamos pasado mañana por la mañana y…-

-Miroku!, cálmate ya!, para eso estoy aquí esta bien? Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero maru no querrá abrir hasta mañana así que iré a primera hora y te los llevo, bien?-

-acabas de ganarte tu lugar en el cielo sabes?-

-exageras- le dije riéndome

-bien te los dejo, me saludas a Inuyasha!, buenas noches- y salió corriendo por el pasillo, ese Miroku si que estaba estresado, un momento el dijo… me sonroje furiosamente, Miroku había escuchado…

Caí acostada en la cama y mis pensamientos solo rondaban en la hermosa confesión de Inuyasha…

– _no pienso perderte, y quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de amarte…- _

Sonreí, definitivamente tenia que decirle la verdad… -Inuyasha- y después caí en los brazos de Morfeo….

**..**..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..**..**..

Continuara….

Ufff bueno aquí en otro capitulo, las extrañe T^T si lo se varias querrán patearme pero aquí esta espero les haya gustado y les aviso que en el siguiente capitulo posiblemente lo termine ya, aun no se si hacer epilogo pero ya veré…mis agradecimientos como siempre…

**Psicoseada: **gracias por tu rew ^^ y sip tienes razón, pero ni modo necesitaba que alguien los hubiera visto xp

**Hakudoshi: **gracias por seguir conmigo ^^ y ya vez no fue tan difícil su reconciliación ;)

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan': **pues yo creo que hizo meritos no? Espero te gustara el capi ^^

**XiO: **lo siento, te perdí? Si no entendiste puedes preguntar y con gusto te aclaro la duda ^^

**DarkladyLC: **me alegra te gustara tanto ^^ y este también sea de tu agrado

**PAYCO**** : **me alegra que te gustara ;)

**LeslieloveV: **me alegra que pudieran leer bien esta vez, no creí que se perdieran pero gracias ^^ y pues digamos que ahora ya se volvió mas razonable no crees? xD

**Ro0uZz SAotome: **me alegra que todavía andes por aquí ya no sabia de ti niña ^^ no te preocupes yo te aviso de las actu…

Gracias a las nuevas, sean bienvenidas y espero disfruten de la historia a las que me siguen desde el capi 1 mil gracias mas. Por sus categorías y por tenerme paciencia ^^U un besote a todas y recuerden que un rew no le hace mal a nadie xD me ayuda a inspirarme…

**Dark_yuki**


	8. Entre tus Brazos

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

Capitulo 8: Entre tus Brazos

Toque la puerta por tercera vez, es que acaso no podía siquiera responder? –Sesshoumaru!, no tiene caso que finjas conmigo se que estas despierto así que ábreme ya!- toque de nuevo, a este paso terminaría despertando a todo el hotel…

-ya, ya, podrías callarte?- me miro con una mirada de hielo que sentí como congelaba todo a mi alrededor, lucia cansado tal vez hasta desvelado estaba –tu-tu tienes la culpa por no contestar, sabes que tienes una sesión fotográfica en dos horas? Y ni siquiera te has dado una ducha?-

Me miro inquisitivamente –en momentos como este extraño a la otra asistente, como se llamaba?, Meiko?- lleve mis manos a la cintura y lo observe divertida, el gran Sesshoumaru haciendo un berrinche? –como sea, pásame los malditos contratos, que supongo ya leíste, necesito ir a trabajar…-

-si, ya los revise- le dije entregándoselos –me podrías decir, por que rayos luces tan cansado?, ayer fue duro pero terminaron a buena hora para poder dormir-

Cerro la carpeta y la arrojo a mi –bueno tal vez si Miroku no hubiera estado como loco tocando mi puerta sabiendo que no le abriría, si no hubiera escuchado tan tierna declaración por parte de mi hermanito, y no hubiera tenido que escuchar tus pisadas sobre mi cuarto que hiciste durante toda la noche hablando contigo, hubiera podido descansar, no crees?-

Yo lo mire con la boca abierta, como rayos, podía saber todo? A veces me preguntaba si tenia alguna clase de súper poderes –bu-bueno lo que pasa es que Inuyasha cree hay algo entre nosotros y- y…- no pude terminar por que la sonrisa en su rostro apareció, ni siquiera sabia que maru sonriera de esa manera, era algo así como traviesa? Algo pasaba por su mente y un presentimiento me inundo

-así que mi hermano cree que estoy saliendo contigo? No estoy tan mal como para salir con mi asistente- dijo volteando a verme

-te golpearía si tu rostro no valiera tanto…- dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando se dirigió a la puerta contigua

-y? Cuando piensas decirle? – cerro la puerta tras de si

-se lo diré, cuando sea el momento- me recargue en la puerta del baño

-entonces piensas hacerlo seguir creyendo que tienes algo conmigo?- escuche que hablaba en la regadera, si hubiera sido la adolecente de algunos años atrás en los que maru me tenia en la luna, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por abrir esa puerta y ver como el agua de la regadera recorría su duro cálido y escultural cuerpo, como el cabello se pegaba a su anatomía volviéndolo sensual, ver como pasaba sus manos a través de su perfecto rostro para quitar el exceso de agua…

-claro que no, solo necesito tiempo…- respondí quitándome de la puerta y recogí los contratos que estaban sobre la mesa, cheque que estuvieran sus firmas en todas la hojas, gire sobre mi para ir a la puerta.

-bien, pues yo te recomiendo, que lo hagas deprisa, conociendo a mi hermano, comenzara a ser sus estúpidas conjeturas y comenzara a meterme en problemas…-me sorprendió verlo tras de mi

-si, lo se, lo pensare ne?- pase a su lado y el me acompaño hasta la puerta abriéndola para que saliera –ah Kagome, te encargo mucho al idiota de mi hermano, pero no le digas que yo te lo dije…- se dio la vuelta y cerro tras de si, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, sonreí maru se preocupaba por su hermano aunque quisiera ocultarlo…

**..**..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..

Me levante de buen humor, había dormido pensando en el beso de Kagome y había soñado con ella, el sueño en si era vago pero aun podía recordar su cuerpo bajo el mío gritando mi nombre, me sonroje, tal vez el estar mucho con Miroku y el que no haya estado con una chica en tanto tiempo se tienen efectos secundarios.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, en fin en la sesión volvería a cambiarme Salí de mi habitación, decidí que el elevador seria aburrido así que baje por las escaleras, al llegar al piso de abajo en el largo pasillo, pude distinguir a Kagome saliendo de una habitación, si no mal recordaba, esa era de Sesshoumaru, y mis sospechas terminaron al verlo salir de la habitación solo con una bata, al parecer acababa de salir de bañarse, cerro la puerta después de decirle algo a Kagome que no pude escuchar, Kagome se fue acomodando la ropa hacia donde estaba, yo quería correr y esconderme pero los celos me carcomían y la ira se apoderaba de mi cerré mis manos en un puño a mis costados

-I-Inuyasha- la mire y por su rostro pude ver..Sorpresa, tal vez hasta miedo, supuse que seria por mi expresión –que haces aquí?- aparento indiferencia tratando de tranquilizarse, toco el botón del elevador

-que hacías en la habitación de Sesshoumaru?- tuve que contener la voz que salió casi como un gruñido, ella me miro extrañada sonó un timbre y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la tome del brazo de forma brusca adentrándonos en él, las puertas se cerraron tras de mi

La empuje sobre una de las paredes del pequeño espacio y la encerré entre la pared y mi cuerpo, poniendo los brazos a los costados de su cabeza ella me miraba sorprendida

-que crees que estas haciendo?- me pregunto con enfado poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho en un intento de alejarme, se la tome y se la sujete sobre su cabeza pegando mi torso contra el de ella

-Dime, que rayos hacías en la habitación de Sesshoumaru?- esta vez mi voz sonó mas gutural

Ella me miro aun más enfadada y triste? –lo que haga o deje de hacer con Sesshoumaru es algo que a ti no te importa, así que deja de portarte como un niño- sonó el timbre de nuevo y las puertas nos liberaron de la pequeña prisión, ella se soltó de mi agarre y salió rápidamente dejándome ahí parado, con una impotencia que me dolió hasta el fondo… ella tenia razón, quien era él para ella?

**..**..**..**..**..-**:.***..**..***..

Los escalofríos aun recorrían mi cuerpo tuve que sentarme para no perder el equilibrio, lleve mi mano a mi pecho como si así pudiera tranquilizarlo, Inuyasha en verdad me había asustado, al verlo en el pasillo las mariposas en mi estomago aparecieron por arte de magia, pero al acercarme y ver su rostro todos las mariposas se esfumaron y un vacio me lleno al escuchar sus palabras hirientes, había sido tan lindo conmigo anoche y ahora se volvía todo un ogro…

-Kagome? Estas bien?, ya casi comenzamos…-sentí una mano sobre mi hombro voltee –ah, si Miroku enseguida voy-

-mmm, Kagome puedo hacerte una pregunta? – lo mire dejando que continuara, aunque algo me decía que conocía la pregunta…

-estas saliendo con Sesshoumaru?-lo sabia, es que no sabían preguntar otra cosa?, el no contestaba y su rostro se puso serio –escucha Miroku, no se de donde sacaron semejante tontería, pero tu eh Inuyasha están alucinando, pensé que sabias lo que sentía!- grite ya casi histérica, es que me creían de esas chicas que no sabían lo que querían y terminaban enamoradas del primero con el que pasan un tiempo?

-haaa, no es que dude de ti Kagome!- si claro –lo que sucede es que Inuyasha y yo los vimos ayer y tu lo besaste, y…- lo interrumpí

-espera, espera!, que yo que?-

-ayer antes de la sesión fotográfica de la mañana, Inuyasha y yo te vimos con el, y como tu no le aclaraste nada, bueno pensé que en realidad ya no te interesaba, Inuyasha estaba devastado y como ayer estuvo en tu habitación pensé que te reclamaría algo así que fui con Sesshoumaru, para tratar de aclarar algo, pero no quiso abrirme y pues termine por ir yo solo a tu habitación pero…-

-bien, espera es suficiente, ya entendí tu punto, pero lo que tu e Inuyasha vieron fue un malentendido solo platicábamos de nuestra infancia hizo un comentario sobre su hermano y yo y de emoción lo bese, pero solo fue en la mejilla-

El se relajo de inmediato y cayó sentado alado de mí, nos miramos por unos instantes y comenzamos a reír como locos

-te diré algo Kagome- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el escenario lo mire tratando de seguir su paso –haznos un favor a todo el mundo y por favor aclara de una vez esto y termina con el calvario de ambos quieres?- el sonrojo cubrió mi rostro, el solo sonrió y se fue dejándome paralizada…

**..**..**..**-**..**..**

Estaba en el camerino, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la mirada asustada de Kagome, golpee la pared con mi puño, en un impulso –soy un imbécil- susurre

-no pienso negártelo- voltee al escuchar la voz de mi hermano, me escucho? A veces creía que Sesshoumaru tenia súper poderes –feh! Cállate, no pedí tu opinión- seguí vistiéndome ignoradlo

Lo mire de reojo y pude ver una sonrisa, ni siquiera sabia que el podía sonreír sin que fuera por su trabajo – ah, Sesshoumaru…-

-chicos, deprisa!- grito el fotógrafo Sesshoumaru salió enseguida Salí atrás de el la estilista desabrocho mi camisa acomodándola a mi costado desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón, el cual bajo un poco a mis caderas dejando ver mi bóxer mojaron mi cabello daño el efecto como si recién saliera de una ducha…

-waah, se ven tan tiernos juntos- dijo de pronto la estilista mire hacia donde ella lo hacia y vi como Sesshoumaru acomodaba el cabello de Kagome tras su oreja sonriéndole, ella acomodaba su pantalón, mi pecho de pronto lo sentí muy grande al comprimirse mi corazón y mi estomago al mismo tiempo quitándome el aliento de un golpe que me saco un suspiro doloroso que quemaba desde el fondo, la estilista se fue por ordenes del fotógrafo y Sesshoumaru llego a mi lado

-Inuyasha bebe, necesito que sonrías…una sonrisa sexi, Sesshoumaru necesito una sonrisa misteriosa me la regalas amor? Si? Gracias- escuche al fotógrafo decir pero yo luchaba por contener las ganas de llorar que me consumían –Inuyasha me oyes?- mi mirada estaba perdida y mis ojos se encontraron con los preocupados de Miroku

-necesito que…-

-Inuyasha! La persona que quiero eres tu!- mi corazón dio un vuelco…

**..**..**..**..**..**-**..**..**..**

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde provenía la voz, la chica de ojos chocolates estaba completamente agitada como si hubiera librado una lucha contra ella misma, sintió como era observada por todos y se dio media vuelta corriendo a todo lo que podía

-"acaso enloqueció?, yo no me refería a…" los pensamientos del peli-plateado mayor, se detuvieron al observar la sonrisa jamás vista en su hermano pequeño

-eh…mejor continuamos…waaaa, Inuyasha esa sonrisa es perfecta, por favor continua así, Sesshoumaru amor? Necesito tu apoyo si?- dijo emocionado el fotógrafo

-haa, esa Kagome casi nos saca un ataque a todos- dijo mientras sonreía al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su mejor amigo

**..**..-**..**..**..**

-"se lo dije!, no puedo creerlo en verdad se lo dije!"- pensó mientras corría en dirección a la playa del hotel, se sentó en un lugar alejado a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer…

***..—Flash Back-..***

Mire a Sesshoumaru saliendo de camerinos –debo decir que estas perfecto- le sonreí mientras acomodaba su camisa, Sesshoumaru evitaba que lo tocaran las estilistas y como asistente tenia que hacerlo por el

-gracias, pensaste en lo que te dije?- me sonroje-si, lo eh hecho y Miroku también me lo pidió, pensaba hacerlo después del trabajo antes de regresar a casa- arregle su pantalón

-me alegra, date prisa tienes mi apoyo- dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, le sonreí y el se alejo para subir donde se encontraba Inuyasha cuando lo vi mi estomago se en congio tenia el rostro tan triste que tuve que sostener fuerte las carpetas que cargaba para reprimir el impulso de ir a abrasarlo, no soportaba verlo así, me partía el corazón

-se ven muy bien juntos- voltee a mirar a la asistente –con señor Sesshoumaru quiero decir- respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa, y eso activo un clic en mi cerebro uniendo todo y no pude contenerlo mas…

***..-End Flash Back-..***

Y ahora estaba toda hecha un mar de nervios pensando en un mil formas de tratar de hablar con Inuyasha sin querer salir corriendo de nuevo, no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que vi como el sol comenzaba a perderse tras el mar camine con lentitud hasta mi habitación cerré la puerta tras de mi -pensé que jamás llegarías- mi alma abandono de mi cuerpo al reconocer la hermosa voz que venia desde mi cama…

**..**..**..-**..**..***..

Escuche como cerro la puerta y sentí como su aroma inundaba la habitación le hice saber de mi presencia y ella enseguida se tenso, me levante de su cama y di unos pasos hacia ella, los mismos que ella retrocedió –por que huyes de mi?- le pregunte

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo, termine con el espacio entre nosotros y la encerré entre la puerta y mi cuerpo sin llegar a tocarla tenia una distancia prudente, sabia que si la tocaba mandaría al diablo todo besándola al instante

-Kagome- la llame y ella se sonrojo –sobre lo de esta tarde…-ella no se movió así que proseguí –era cierto? De verdad me quieres?- y ahora el sonrojo fue mío, todo lo que sentí en esos momentos se desvaneció ante su declaración, no podía contener la felicidad que me embargaba podía ponerme a cantar en media sesión pero Salí de mis pensamientos al ver la reacción de Kagome…

-como te atreves a preguntar eso?- me grito empujándome con su dedo índice –eh estado enamorada de ti desde siempre, me preocupo por ti de mil formas diferentes, voy a tu departamento con el afán de solo verte y sentirme cerca de ti, tragándome todos los celos que me carcomían al verte con mil mujeres diferentes, soportar la impotencia de tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo y lo mejor fue que ni siquiera lo notaste, haciéndome sentir insignificante en tu vida!- dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas

Tome la mano que estaba sobre mi pecho y la atraje hasta a mi, no podía creer lo maldito que me había portado con ella, como podía caber tanto en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

-Perdóname, se que no solucionare nada, ni te quitare lo que pasaste, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que esperaste valdrá la pena solo…-

-Te amo, Kagome- dije mientras la miraba fijamente y besaba una lagrima que corría por su mejilla le sonreí y limpie otra mas con mi pulgar junte mi frente con la de ella y acerque mis labios lentamente a los de ella pero no la bese, necesitaba que me dijera algo, lo que fuera!

-te juro que si no me besas ahora, te odiare Inuyasha Taisho…- susurro y yo sonreí, lleve mi mano a su nuca y la bese, se que tenia que ser delicado pero no podía, era imposible cuando la persona de la que estas enamorado te hace la persona mas feliz del mundo

Chocamos contra la pared soltamos un gemido de satisfacción y ella me tomo por la camisa pegándome mas a ella y…

La puerta sonó justo alado de nosotros, ambos volteamos hacia la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento entre jadeos -Kag, estas bien? no te vi desde la sesión y me preguntaba…-

-Miroku!, te advierto que si no te largas estarás despedido!- grite esta vez no dejaría que interrumpiera de nuevo, terminaría yendo a terapia por su culpa.

-I-Inuyasha?-

-No!, el conejo blanco…- Kagome golpeo mi hombro y yo voltee a verla y le sonreí

-lo-lo siento no sabia que estuvieras ahí, bien ya que los quiero y me preocupo por ustedes…- escuche como trataba de meter algo, Kagome y yo volteamos y por debajo de la puerta el metió un sobre con envoltura plateada, ambos nos sonrojamos –bien, que pasen buena noche-

-Miroku!- gritamos los dos al unisonó y escuchamos sus pasos alejándose a velocidad, lo golpearía por esto.

**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..

Seguí mirando el sobre que Miroku nos había "obsequiado" y me empecé a reír, simplemente no pude evitarlo me quito mucha tensión, Inuyasha me miraba extrañado y me reí aun mas le contagie mi risa y empezó a reír conmigo

Tome su rostro con mis manos acercándolo a mi y lo bese un beso cálido que expresaba toda la felicidad que me recorría la venas –Te amo- le dije entre el beso y el se detuvo al instante abrí los ojos y lo mire, tenia una cara tan tierna estaba totalmente sonrojado los ojos abiertos y los labios entre abiertos era como haberle dado un juguete a un pequeño

Lo mire con ternura y le sonreí –ha-ha yo- empezó a balbucear

Lo bese aferrando mis manos a su cuello y el me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su pecho me levanto unos centímetros del suelo y yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura alcanzando una mejor altura de sus labios sin estar de putitas

Chocamos de nuevo contra la pared y el llevo sus manos a mis muslos jadee y el aprovecho, para profundizar el beso jugué con su cabello y el masajeaba mis piernas empecé a sentir la reacción de su cuerpo entre mis piernas y me separe de sus labios sin romper la posición el tenia sus hermosos ojos dorados observándome como si de una presa se tratara me quemaban e inmovilizaban dejándome a su merced

-Kagome, si quieres detener esto hazlo ya…por favor- suplico en un susurro

-no, no lo hagas…por favor…- solo sentí como sus labios me apresaban en un beso apasionado y deseoso de una larga noche, ya no había vuelta atrás…

**..**..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..

Continuara….

**Jajaja si soy mala lo se y también se que les dije que iba a terminarlo pero decidí separar el lemmon para agarrarlo con provecho xD así que si tienen alguna sugerencia que les gustaría solo mándenla, una posición? Una suposición? Todo se vale! *¬* Y mis agradecimientos como siempre a mis hermosas lectoras que están aun conmigo…**

**Hakudoshi **: pues aquí se aclaro el lio no crees? Un besote y gracias ^^

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'** : jeje pues si pero disfrutaste imaginarte esa caída no? xD

**Hola** : no se si es tu nombre o me saludabas …pero se bienvenida y espero te gustara el capi ^^

**XiO** : apuesto lo que quieras a que esta vez querrás matar a Kagome por arreglarle los pantalones y la camisa a sexymaru xD

**conita09 **: gracias por la alerta ^^ pero un rew para saber si te gusta no estaría mal xD

**.o** : gracias por la alerta, pero también un rew para saber tu opinión .

**darkladyLC** : espero también te gustara este ^^ prometo no tardar tanto en el otro .

**Psicoseada** : jaja gracias por encontrar tiempo entre tus deberes para leerte el capi!

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen y no dejan un comentario...un besote a todas .!**

**Dark_yuki**


	9. Together Forever

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

**Este capitulo contiene lemmon, así que leen bajo su propio riesgo xD…**

Capitulo 9: Together Forever

_-Kagome, si quieres detener esto hazlo ya…por favor- suplico en un susurro _

_-no, no lo hagas…por favor…- solo sentí como sus labios me apresaban en un beso apasionado y deseoso de una larga noche, ya no había vuelta atrás…_

**..**..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..

Los labios de el la besaban con devoción y ansiedad sus brazos la apresaban como temiendo que al soltarla esta desapareciera como en sus tantos sueños inconclusos que lo dejaban horas en una ducha fría, caminaron juntos hasta el pie de la cama se separaron y se miraron deseosos, Kagome llevo sus manos a su pecho acariciándolo sobre la ropa, desabrocho su camisa y esta resbaló por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo

Beso sus pectorales duros y suaves justo como se veían sus manos acariciaban su formado estomago, el solo respiraba mas rápido tratando de controlarse de no aventarse sobre ella y hundirse tan profundo que no sobria donde comenzaba y terminaba el otro. La tomo de las caderas pegándolas hacia las de él haciéndole notar su prominente erección ella jadeo y se dejo hacer

-vamos, pequeña no me tortures mas- susurro a su oído el mismo que mordió y lamio sensualmente, ella solo sonrió de forma traviesa, causando expectación al modelo, se desabrocho la blusa que fue a dar a alguna parte de la habitación soltó su cabello y su falda cayo al suelo, se veía como toda una diosa, sus curvas estaban completamente a su alcance y lo único que estorbaba era su provocativo conjunto de lencería en negro que lo estaba volviendo loco

Su erección comenzaba a doler entre sus piernas clamando con desesperación atención y el estaba dispuesto a dársela, pero se perdió y un gruñido salió de sus labios al percatarse de que su pantalón ya había quedado atrás junto a su bóxer y Kagome acariciaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo.

Por otra parte la chica se había desecho de su recato para disfrutar, al principio se sorprendió del tamaño de Inuyasha una cosa era haberlo sentido antes y otra ya era tenerlo entre sus manos, pero la cara de Inuyasha mostraba que el lo disfrutaba así que no iba a detenerse, pero algo paso por su mente causándole una sonrisa, bajo su cuerpo hasta quedar en cuclillas y al instante su boca cubrió el miembro de Inuyasha que al instante se tenso y un gruñido reprimido salió de su garganta.

Disfruto de el como si de una paleta se tratara, no sabia mal tenia su sabor y eso la excitaba mas, Inuyasha no pudo aguantar mas y callo sentado en la cama cerro sus ojos y disfruto mucho de la caricia de Kagome toma su cabeza y le marco un movimiento Kagome lo siguió gustosa succionando, el ritmo aumento adentro y a fuera hasta que Inuyasha sintió una presión en su vientre tomo la nuca de Kagome cubriendo su miembro con su boca y termino dentro de ella

Los espasmos en su cuerpo mostraban la satisfacción del modelo, Kagome limpio sus labios y lamio sus dedos sensualmente le sonrió a Inuyasha y el no resistió mas, la tomo de su brazo y la puso a horcajadas sobre el la beso profundamente probando su sabor con el de la boca de ella sus manos se deshicieron con maestría de su sujetador.

Beso sus pechos que después fueron sustituidos por su lengua que la recorrieron de arriba abajo y entre su valle, mientras lamia y succionaba uno, el otro era atendido por su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la sujetaba de las caderas, Kagome gemía y se movía contra el –Kag, enserio que me encantaron, pero me estorban…- dijo con voz ronca el ojidorado y lo siguiente que supo Kagome es que ya no tenia ropa interior, jadeo aun mas fuerte al sentir el miembro de Inuyasha sin nada entre ellos y se movió sobre el –tranquila, preciosa aun no estas lista- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia deteniendo con su mano las caderas de Kagome y otra mano viajo entre su cuerpo acariciando hasta llegar a donde quería.

Masajeo los pliegues de ella delicadamente, encontró su pequeño botón y masajeo presionando ligeramente –aah…Inu…Yasha…sii..- escucho el peli plateado, sonrió mas aun al escuchar su grito -que lo aturdió un poco al tenerla tan cerca de sus oídos- al penetrarla con dos de su dedos, comenzó un movimiento rápido dentro afuera lamiendo sus pechos con frenesí , hasta que sintió un liquido caliente entre sus dedos

Ambos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, Kagome soltó a Inuyasha del agarre que tenia sobre sus hombros lo miro y lo beso al instante apasionadamente –inuya…sha te necesito – le susurro entre el beso, él sonrió –me leíste el pensamiento hermosa- dijo con arrogancia que fue cayada por Kagome al poner la punta de su miembro en su entrada

-aah ka-kagome – jadeo el hermoso chico, llevo sus manos a su cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse, Kagome fue bajando dejándolo entrar, no le dolía o al menos no como creyó, Inuyasha estaba siendo tierno con ella besaba su frente constantemente susurrando palabras dulces que la hacían derretirse, se sostuvo de sus hombros y se sentó en un movimiento haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Podía sentir como su miembro era abrasado por las cálidas y estrechas paredes de la cavidad de Kagome se sentía en el infierno todo en el se quemaba deliciosamente haciéndolo sudar, jadear, gemir, en cada movimiento de la cadera de Kagome, tenia la intención de marcarle un movimiento mas rápido pero dejaría que ella disfrutara primero, la escucho gemir mas placenteramente, imagino que había sido incomodo al principio para ella

Se movió un poco mas y sintió como sus músculos se contraían provocándole espasmos aun mas deliciosos que los que había experimentado minutos antes con las maestras manos de Inuyasha, eso hasta cierto punto la molestaba al no saberse la primera, cuando sintió el ultimo espasmo se abraso a el aun mas fuerte –Inuyasha eres mío, solo mío- susurro casi con desesperación sintiendo un vacio en el estomago al escuchar la risa de Inuyasha, eso la desconcertó y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos se separo de el sin romper la unión y lo miro, es que acaso solo jugaba con ella?

El corazón se le oprimió al ver sus ojos brillando al tratar de contener las lagrimas, ella le había malentendido, le sonrió como solo lo hacia para ella, le tomo su mejilla –siempre eh sido solo tuyo Kagome- beso su mejilla para quitar una lagrima que había conseguido escapar, ella sonrió, dio un pequeño grito al sentir como Inuyasha se daba la vuelta quedando sobre ella

-y tu eres toda mía, pequeña- le dijo con un toque de malicia sonriendo traviesamente, eso causo escalofríos en Kagome y su mente se volvió blanca, todo pensamiento ajeno a lo que estuviera haciendo desapareció, al sentir las profundas embestidas de Inuyasha sobre ella que se hicieron increíblemente rápidas profundas y deliciosas

Llevo sus piernas y las cruzo detrás de la cadera de Inuyasha haciendo mas profundo el contacto entre ellos ambos jadeaban y gemían sin control, Kagome se sentía desfallecer, si antes se sentía en lo mas recóndito del infierno ahora subía al cielo a un a velocidad increíble y cuando llagaba al orgasmo sentía que caía de vuelta a la tierra entre los brazos de Inuyasha

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había terminado e Inuyasha la seguía embistiendo de posiciones diferentes, sobre ella, después la había puesto sobre el a un ritmo que el marcaba, la puso boca abajo sobre sus rodilla y manos y la había penetrado en una estocada, y ahora la tenia sobre el en una posición de flor de loto que en un movimiento cambio de nuevo y lo tenia sobre ella embistiéndola hasta que ambos rompieron en gemidos y besos las contracciones en sus cuerpos y las olas de placer que los recorrían y movían todo en su organismo

Respiraba pesadamente aun sobre Kagome, sabia que debía contenerse ya que era la primera vez de ella pero simplemente no podía hacerlo era un completo adicto a ella sentía que moría si no la tenia besando, abrasando, sintiendo.

-es…estas bien?- le dijo mientras quitaba su copete de la frente mientras la besaba con devoción y la miraba a los ojos tratando de descubrir si la había lastimado con sus salvajadas –es…estoy bien Inuyasha eso…eso fue increíble…-dijo en un suspiro de placer

Soltó una carcajada ante su comentario, ella disfruto tanto como él, pego su frente a la de ella respirando su aliento –Te amo Kagome- le dijo en un susurro pero ella no contesto abrió los ojos y despego su frente para mirarla y se sorprendió al percatarse de que Kagome tenia la cara con un hermoso sonrojo y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas, quiso decirle algo pero los labios de Kagome sobre el la agarraron desprevenido

Solo se dio cuenta de que ahora era ella la que estaba sobre el besándolo con devoción y con tantos sentimientos que le derritió el corazón por completo, Kagome rompió el beso ante la protesta de el

-Te amo Inuyasha Taisho, como no eh amado a nadie jamás- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos Inuyasha tenia los ojos tan abiertos y la boca abierta su corazón se acelero tanto que juro que Kagome lo escuchaba, tomo una almohada y se la puso en el rostro

Kagome que estaba sentada sobre el se extraño al ver su reacción, que pasaba?, acaso dijo algo malo? –inu?, estas bien?- dijo mientras intentaba sacarle la almohada que el se negaba a soltar –Inuyasha pareces un niño!- lo regaño mientras le arrebataba la almohada de la cara

Se sorprendió al instante Inuyasha estaba tan rojo que parecía la sangre se le hubiera ido del cuerpo para instalarse solo en esa parte del cuerpo sus ojos estaban brillando, Inuyasha, el gran Inuyasha estaba luchando por contener las lagrimas de emoción que le había provocado la declaración de Kagome

La chica sonrió ante eso y lo beso con mas ímpetu se recostó sobre su pecho dándole suaves carisias sobre sus pectorales y dándole besos de repente mientras Inuyasha jugaba con su cabello besando su cabeza de vez en cuando, perdido en sus pensamientos…

**..**..**..**..**-**..**..**…

La luz empezó a molestarle, y el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por horas y recordó que si había hecho "ejercicio" toda la noche sonrió recordando lo maravilloso que había sido –ya te había visto despertar y eras hermosa, pero déjame decirte que esta vez te pasaste- sonrió ante su cumplido, solo Inuyasha hacia bromas en momentos así, un momento, Inuyasha? Solo ahora se percataba de que había dormido sobre Inuyasha lo que quedaba de noche y por la luz gran parte de la mañana

-jajaja apenas te das cuenta?- comento el ojidorado al leer su pensamiento, Kagome era tan expresiva que era fácil saber lo que pensaba, como diablos había sido tan idiota de no percatarse de que estaba enamorada de el?

-muy, chistoso inummhh- sus labios terminaron sellados por los suaves y varoniles de él, sus manos acariciaron su espalda, llegaron a su cintura apegándola a el, llego hasta formado trasero y apretó contra el ya erecto miembro que gritaba por atención

Kagome gimió y contuvo el grito, al sentir que entraba profundamente en ella de una estocada, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento lento, torturante, delicioso…

Inuyasha la tomo por los glúteos y la embistió con frenesí ambos respiraban, gritaban y gemían al unisonó hasta que las convulsiones en sus cuerpos los hicieron detenerse varados en un mar de placer

Kagome cayo acostada sobre el pecho de inuyasha respirando su aroma tan varonil, tan sensual, tan él…

-Kagome, quiero que me perdones- la chica lo miro como si hablara en otro idioma –si, se que eh sido un completo idiota contigo, que no supe darme cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi, que mis celos por Sesshoumaru me hicieron perderme en mi mismo, que me hicieron perder mi verdadero objetivo y…-

-inuyasha, de que hablas?-

-Kagome, la única razón por la que me volví modelo es por ti, por que quería demostrarte que podía hacer que te gustara más que mi hermano, que no pudieras ver a alguien que no fuera yo-

-Inu-inuyasha…- la chica lo miro estupefacta todo lo hacia por ella? Por los comentarios que hacia sobre Sesshoumaru?

- solo quiero preguntarte una cosa…- el ojidorado la miro con tanta intensidad que sintió que el corazón se le derretía de emoción

-Kagome Higurashi, cásate conmigo- más que una proposición sonó mas a una orden trataba de dar seguridad a sus palabras pero en realidad lo decía con todo el corazón y con un miedo a que le diera una negativa

-que…que estas diciendo?- su mente se desconecto estaba fuera de si, nunca ni en sus mas locas fantasías con Inuyasha llagaba tan lejos como eso…

-no es un juego Kag, Te amo, no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito conmigo, por favor se mi esposa- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pegando su frente a la de ella, cerrando sus ojos en una suplica, sintió como un liquido cálido recorría su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se percato que Kagome estaba llorando

-No, espera no llores, si no quieres..Yo..yo sabré esperar, yo…- sus labios fueron silenciados por los dedos de Kagome que se posaron dulcemente sobre ellos

-Si, Inuyasha, claro que quiero casarme contigo- le dijo en una sonrisa, esa sonrisa era tan sincera y hermosa que sumado a su sonrojo y las lagrimas que adornaban su rostro lo hizo ver como la mas hermosa de las visiones…

La abraso con emoción, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, simplemente no había palabras para describir la felicidad que le recorría, el peli plateado rodo quedando sobre ella la beso tiernamente en los labios, en las mejillas quitando todo rastro de lagrimas, aparto su copete y beso su frente

-no vas, a arrepentirte, futura señora Taisho- le dijo arrogantemente al sentirse complemente dueño de ella, nada ni nadie la separaría de el…

-bueno señor Taisho, no es que lo interrumpa pero tenemos que regresar a Tokio en dos horas- dijo mientras miraba el reloj sobre la pared de la habitación

-bien, no es mucho tiempo pero si no nos alcanza, podemos terminar en el avión- le dijo con una mirada traviesa que enseguida se volvió deseosa, la chica solo rió

En la habitación solo se podían escuchar risas de un par de enamorados que se transformaron en jadeos y gemidos que demostraban todo el amor, que habían reprimido por años que sabían duraría para toda su vida, mientras pudieran seguir teniendo **Su dulce mirada…**

****..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**…**

**Fin…**

Hola! Si lo se me tarde un poquito pero escribir un lemmon no es tan fácil como crei u.u es el primero que escribo, así que quisiera fueran sinceras respecto a el ^^

Bueno, pues lo termine, no tengo pensado hacer un epilogo, pero si me lo piden pues claro que lo hago xD espero les gustara mi primer fic, gracias a las que lo leyeron y disfrutaron de el ^^ mil gracias por su apoyo y comentarios y que en un futuro espero no lejano me acompañen en algún nuevo fic ^^.

Como siempre paso a agradecer a mis hermosas lectoras…

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'** : jajaja si a mi también se me sale de repente lo pervertida *¬*

**XiO**: jajaja si nada mas fue un ratito, te devuelvo a sexy-maru completo xD

**Hakudoshi: **siiii, tienes razón yo también adore esa escena súper sexis los dos *.*

**natsumi18: **si lo se fui una malvada, espero el lemmon lo compensara y si no pues seguiré intentando xD

**darkladyLC : **es que para mi es esa la personalidad de Miroku xD simplemente adoro a ese hombre xD

**Ro0uZz SAotome : **jajaja siii se que todas quisieron matarme pero no lo pude evitar, además de que el capi hubiera terminado muy largo xD

**Psicoseada: **jaja mas de una quisiéramos golpearlo hasta en el ultimo momento quiso darles una "ayuda" xD

Gracias a todas por sus rews sus categorías y a todas aquellas personitas que leen y no comentan un fuerte abraso un besote y hasta pronto ^^

Por cierto hay un FanArt que hice de Inuyasha lo subiré a mi perfil para que lo chequen o chance y lo subo junto con el epilogo…

**Dark_yuki**


	10. Epilogo

**Una**** Dulce**** Mirada**

**.. No, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko-sama (moriría por tener a Inu para mi ^^)...**

Summary: Él es un modelo súper famoso y fantasía de toda chica…yo? Solo la amiga que cuida de él…

**Este capitulo contiene lemmon, así que leen bajo su propio riesgo xD…**

EPILOGO

-Has visto a tu hermano?- pregunto el hermoso chico oji-azul sentándose alado de él.

-mmm- miro a su alrededor dejando el libro que tenia en su regazo y pudo ver a una azafata que esta que echaba humo de coraje y tenia un sonrojo en las mejillas –al, parecer esta con Kagome en los vestidores de nuevo- dijo deduciendo rápidamente y volviendo a su libro

Miroku lo vio como si le hablara en otro idioma, pero enseguida su expresión cambio a una pervertida –mmm, enseguida vengo…- una mano lo sostuvo de la chaqueta que traía y lo sentó de golpe –creo que tus juegos ya fueron muy lejos, los has interrumpido lo suficiente- le dijo con una mirada divertida el modelo al ver su expresión de "yo no fui"

-te equivocas Maru, yo seria incapaz de algo así, solo son puras coincidencias- dijo desviando la vista pero resignándose al saber que el modelo no lo dejaría irse –ah, pues por coincidencia Inuyasha te golpeara de nuevo, interrumpirlos esta mañana fue sucio, sabias perfectamente que hacían y será mejor que apagues ese celular Inuyasha me entrego el suyo- le dijo divertido de nuevo, Inuyasha lo conocía muy bien para haberle entregado el celular

-lo de esta mañana es irrelevante, no creí que tu hermano fuera una maquina sexual- dijo cruzándose de brazos con un puchero

-bueno, algo tenia que enseñarle no crees?- dijo mirándolo de reojo pero enfocándose e la lectura

Miroku soltó una carcajada –woow, el gran Sesshoumaru haciendo bromas sobre sexo, que pasa, la chica que te hablo esta mañana te puso de buen humor?- el modelo se encogió y subió el libro a su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo –no se de que hablas Miroku, voy a dormir- se dio la vuelta se puso los audífonos y la música a todo volumen ignorando olímpicamente a Miroku que ahora estaba entretenido con una azafata.

**..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..**..

-Inuyasha..Ah…- se abraso mas a el jugando con su lengua –mmm?- contesto como pudo el peli plateado –no, debimos hacer eso, ah…nos, meterá en problemas si dice que estamos aquí- aventó su cabeza para atrás para dar paso a los labios de Inuyasha sobre su cuello y valle de sus senos.

-mmm, vamos pequeña, como si no hubieras querido vengarte e ella, además debes aceptarlo fue divertido ver su cara- rió al recordarlo –además no pienso detenerme, me llevo mas tiempo del que pensé atrapar a Miroku, el muy imbécil me dejo muy…emocionado, y cuando regrese tu ya te habías vestido- dijo con reproche al ver la sonrisa divertía de ella

-mmm, ah, Inuyasha no seas tan bruto- le dijo mientras rasguñaba su espalda al sentir como adentraba sus dedos en ella –pues tu no eres un amor gatita – refiriéndose al los rasguños constantes sobre su espalda, lo aceptaba, lo excitaban mas, pero no lo aceptaría –estas lista…- no la dejo contestar porque de un movimiento retiro sus dedos y la embistió de una estocada –aaah, inuya…sha- se sujetó a su cuello y hundió su rostro justo debajo se sus orejas

El estaba en el éxtasis, en esa posición podía entrar mas profundamente en ella y sus embestidas no podía controlarlas mucho pero al escucharla gemir y suspirar justo cerca de sus oídos lo aturdían y lo ponían mas duro de lo que estaba, ella levanto el rostro y lo beso jugando con su lengua haciéndole el amor a sus labios, pasaba sus uñas sin rasguñarlo sobre su espalda y sujeto mas fuerte sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La sujeto mas fuerte de los muslos acelerando las embestidas, que ahora eran fuertes rápidas profundas deliciosas, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al placentero orgasmo que los debilito al extremo de caer, el modelo se encontraba de rodillas aun dentro de ella, sujetando su cintura pegando sus cuerpos tratando de calmar su respiración

Sus alientos estaban mesclados ambos con los ojos cerrados, Inuyasha fue el primero en abrirlos poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso tierno –Te amo pequeña- la miro directo a los ojos causando un sonrojo en ella con miles de mariposas que se instalaron en su estomago –y yo a ti mas- lo beso de nuevo y el salió de ella causando un vacio en el y un gemido de inconformidad en ella que lo hizo sonreír

**..**..**..**..**..**..**-**..**..**..

-Inuyasha, cuantos dedos vez aquí?- dijo el manager levantando su mano sobre la cara del modelo –Miroku, estoy nervioso no idiota- le dijo con la poca paciencia con la que contaba –calma amigo lo único que puede pasar es que se arrepienta de ultimo momento y se fugue con tu hermano- bien eso termino con su paciencia asesto un golpe justo en medio de su cabeza que hizo gritar al manager –solo trato de tranquilizarte, por que la agresión?- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-eso es tranquilizar?- le dijo levantando el puño de nuevo –calma que con corajes te arrugas y mandaras tu carrera por el drenaje- le dijo una voz a su espalda que lo tranquilizo de momento –esta bien ya tengo el dinero suficiente para vivir bien de por vida- le dio la mano a su hermano con un abrazo –cumpliste tu promesa hermano–susurro a Inuyasha, sonrió y miro a su hermano mayor –te dije que seria mía y que no dejaría que te quedaras con ella, te prometo que la hare muy feliz…aunque a veces me saque de quicio- dijo el modelo que para su sorpresa escucho la risa de Sesshoumaru –bien de acuerdo, este día esta de locos, el gran Inuyasha esta nervioso por una boda, Miroku se volvió terapeuta fracasado-escucho una exclamación en desacuerdo por parte del mencionado- y mi hermano mayor se ríe de un mal chiste- Maru dejo de sonreír- que es lo que te tiene tan feliz?- pregunto Inuyasha mas curioso

-Inuyasha, quiero presentarte a alguien- la puerta tras ellos se abrió dándole paso a una mujer de cabello negro que sujetaba elegantemente en un peinado alto sus ojos eran ocre que podrían pasar como rojos su tez blanca contrastaba perfectamente con su vestido azul

-hermano, te presento a Kagura Kaze, mi prometida- dijo Sesshoumaru señalando a la joven que sonrió al instante, -mucho gusto, debo decir que me sorprende bastante que esperaras hasta ahora para decirme que tenias una novia que será tu esposa – la mujer contesto a su saludo estrechando su mano, enseguida Inuyasha la jalo hasta el y la abrazo –bienvenida a la familia Taisho Kagura- ella sonrió y lo apretó mas sintiéndose feliz al ser aceptaba volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru que la miraba con una sonrisa –se que no te dije antes, pero no quería inmiscuirla en ningún escándalo o que alguna fan le hiciera algo así que solo salía con ella en secreto-

-bien lo comprendo, pero por que el repentino cambio?- pregunto curioso Miroku que sin querer se llevo la mirada fría de los tres presentes dos de ellos sonrojados

-mmm, pues verán…- trato de decir la mujer –Kagura esta esperando un hijo mío, bueno hija- sonrió de nuevo y volteo a ver a los dos hombres de agradecían tener mandíbula para que su boca no llegara el piso

-bien no queremos agobiarte con nuestras cosas estar por casarte disfrútalo te veo en el altar- el modelo dio media vuelta y se retiro

-bien señor Taisho es hora de tu suicidio, quiero decir tu boda- dijo empujando al ojidorado a la salida…

**..**..**..**..-**..**..**..**..**

La habitación del hotel estaba adornada con una infinidad de rosas y velas de todos los colores y aromas, las cortinas eran tranparentes que dejaban ver la luz de la luna llena había cojines almohadas y edredones que te daban la sensación de saltar y arrojarte sobre ellos unas copas servidas y fruta con chocolate hacían de la habitación el sueño de Kagome que ahora lloraba de felicidad abrasada por su ahora esposo.

-Gracias, Kagome, por estos meses de ser mi novia, por ser mi esposa ahora, por estar siempre a mi lado, y por ser tu- le dijo dulcemente al oído que la hizo sollozar de felicidad se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo –Gracias a ti Inuyasha Taisho por hacerme la persona mas feliz del mundo y te tengo una sorpresa…- se soltó de su agarre y su vestido cayo al piso dejando ver su hermoso juego de lencería blanco unas medias que eran sujetadas por los ligueros de su cintura con una tanga pequeña y un sostén que levantaba sus senos, soltó su cabello y lo miro con deseo

La ropa de él, termino en algún lugar de la habitación dejándolo en solo unos bóxer negros que cubrían sus partes, para disgusto de Kagome (y no es la única ¬¬) pero que dejaban ver perfectamente lo excitado que estaba, la joven soltó un suspiro de ansiedad y el peli plateado termino con la distancia de ambos devorando sus labios con urgencia la sujeto de la nuca y fue cayendo lentamente sobre ella en la cama, pensaba ser delicado con ella pero tenían toda la noche y ahora necesitaba tanto de ella que se sentía desfallecer, ya tendrían tiempo de también hacerlo sobre los cojines pero ahora solo importaba sentir que la tenia y era solo suya…

**..**..**..**..**..**-**..**..**..

Dio sus ultimas embestidas sujetándola por las caderas jadeando hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de ella convulsionaba y apretaba deliciosamente su miembro se hundió en ella todo lo que se le permitía y se derramo en ella, pudo escucharla gritar confinándose con su gruñido de placer y cayo sobre la espalda de ella sobre la cama.

Sus respiraciones se acompasaban conforme pasaba el tiempo el se quito y la arrastro con ella sujetando su cuello con su brazo –woow, eso fue increíble, Te amo- le dijo la joven a su ahora esposo –si, lo fue, también Te amo pequeña- le dijo jugando con su cabello mientras la besaba delicadamente sobre uno de sus hombros

-aun, no te doy tu sorpresa- dijo la chica haciendo un movimiento que provoco que Inuyasha saliera de ella el se quejo pero se recupero al sentir como ponía medio cuerpo sobre el de él sonrió –y?, cual es mi sorpresa, por que si no era el hermoso conjunto que llevabas, por cierto te comprare otro, creo que ese sufrió graves daños- lo trato de encontrar y el cuarto estaba echo un desastre parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí

-Inuyasha, vamos a ser papas- le dijo de repente la joven sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la cara de desconcierto de el –no, no estas feliz? Yo creí…- fue interrumpida por los labios de el

-que o, estoy feliz?, como dices eso, es solo que me lo dices como si me dieras chocolates, claro que lo estoy! Seremos los mejores padres del mundo, jugare con el o ella le enseñare como conquistar chicas si es ella la encerrare en su cuarto hasta los treinta…- seguía diciendo emocionado el ojidorado

-pero lo mas importante, es que estaremos juntos por siempre ne, Kagome?- ella solo sonrió y lo beso mas emocionada

-claro que si, esto es un juntos para siempre-

**..**..**..**..**..**..-**..**..**…

Ahora si…**FIN **

Bueno me salió cortito pero espero les gustara ^^ ya subí el fan art para que le den una checada haber si les gusta, aun estoy pensando el próximo fic pero de que lo hago lo hago y espero contar con su apoyo como siempre mil gracias a todas por leer y dejarme comentarios que me hacen tan feliz ^^

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'** : gracias por todos tus rews nena, espero te gustara el final ^^

**Batoussai16**

**XiO : **jeje yo se que lo quieres para ti no te hagas xD y ahora si lo puse eh! Para que no lo extrañes tanto xD gracias por todos tus rews ^^

**Hola: **pues aquí esta el epilogo gracias por leerlo y me alegra que te gustara espero nos encontremos en otro fic, gracias por tus rews ^^

**Hakudoshi** : que bien que te gustara no sabes lo feliz que me hacen, cuando me dicen que les gusta gracias por leer y por tus rews ^^

**inukag22**

**Lau-Va**

**Maandy16**

Ahora si, fue un placer escribir para ustedes ^^ yo me puse toda sentimental, pero bueno espero poder tenerlas leyendo de nuevo un besote a todos y todas las personitas que leyeron mi fic las que solo leen también un besote, cuídense.

Hasta pronto

**Dark_yuki**


End file.
